


Не запнитесь на Пороге

by Antitheos, Dark_Pawn_Inc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Castles, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, a dash of drama and romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Pawn_Inc/pseuds/Dark_Pawn_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идеей поделился фильм "Бодрость духов" (High Spirits, 1988).<br/>Пострейхенбах, с событий последней серии прошло 9 месяцев. Лестрейд волею пославшего его здравого смысла и деятельной родственницы проводит отпуск в ирландском замке-отеле 16 века. С привидениями. В роли привидений — работники замка-отеля. Однако помимо них в замке водятся и настоящие призраки. А еще там назначен слет медиумов. Шерлок в экзотическом виде, призрак испанского гея-трансвестита, скандалы-интриги-расследования — прилагаются.</p><p>Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3» по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не запнитесь на Пороге

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: кейса нет; объяснений, как выжил Шерлок, тоже нет; совсем нет; никаких; даже если очень надо. МНОГО оригинальных персонажей, которые отхватывают у не-оригинальных львиную долю текстового времени.

_Увела меня далёко_  
 _Каменистая дорога в Дублин,_  
 _Уак-фол-ло-ли-да!_

_The Dartz, художественный перевод «The Rocky Road To Dublin»_

 

~1~

Это началось до того, как святой Патрик впервые взглянул в глаза корове, которую ему предстояло пасти. До того, как Морриган спросила: «Папочка, зачем они тыкают друг в друга острыми штуками?» До того, как ирландцы изобрели виски.

Проще говоря, дурная слава сопутствовала утесу всегда.

Согласно легенде, друиды попытались объявить эту скалу местом силы, но в ключевой момент ритуала главный жрец споткнулся и сломал ногу. О колено другого жреца. Сила определенно откликнулась на призыв, и это была сила всемирного тяготения. С тех пор вопли чаек над утесом звучали примерно так: «...ть этот утес, ...ть это колено, ...ная коряга». Удивительно, насколько по-разному разные люди заполняют белый шум в невинном птичьем крике.

После друидов силу познали викинги, норманны и Кромвель. Лексикон чаек богател из века в век, а на утесе рос замок. Злые, добрые и нейтральные языки утверждали, что рос он на костях, что в подвалах его навсегда поселился запах мертвечины, а заметный скол на северной башне образовался, когда в одного из владельцев за богопротивные дела ударила молния. У молнии был с собой хороший запас пороха.

Что произошло на самом деле, знали только камни. К сожалению, они не отличались разговорчивостью. Камни замка были старше самого замка, и некоторые из них еще хранили в атомарной решетке тепло жертвенной крови. Даже на вкус, если бы кто-нибудь решился лизнуть, грубо вытесанный известняк казался соленым.

Или он просто пропитался соленым ветром, который обвевал стены со дня их возведения.

Замок спал. Его обитателей не беспокоили странные звуки, никто не включал соковыжималку без розетки, не писал неприличные слова на стенах и не трогал скрюченными пальцами одеяло. Разве что испанские шпаги над камином злонамеренно отказывались ржаветь. Замок спал и видел сны. А те, в свою очередь, видели его. Призраки прошлого всего лишь затаились.

Но кому в наше время есть дело до призраков?

~\\+/~

— Проверь там! — детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд (для друзей просто «инспектор») толкнул молоденького констебля в сторону соседней квартиры, а сам рванулся к лестнице.

Свидетель отчего-то не пожелал оказывать помощь полиции, поэтому полиция решила напомнить ему о гражданских обязанностях. Принцип «если гора не идет к Магомету» на этот раз сработал как катализатор. Свидетеля действительно можно было назвать горой. Это создавало определенные трудности при задержании, зато не позволяло свиде... — поправка, уже подозреваемому — скрыться в толпе.

Сомнительный плюс. От трех до пяти по шкале сомнительности, учитывая, что с шести начинается минус.

Гора грохотала по лестнице, как извергающийся Везувий, и Лестрейд перемахнул два пролета, прежде чем понял: грохотало сверху.

— Сэр!

— Ар-р-р-р-г!

— Мать твою!

Грег успел мысленно согласиться с последней репликой, когда на него навалилась туша горы и впечатала в пол. Стало темно, больно и тесно. Кусок ветчины между двумя тостами чувствует себя примерно так же. Почему никто еще не организовал Общество Спасителей Кусков Ветчины? «Их отрезают от их исконных ломтей! Насильно заставляют сосуществовать с хлебом и сыром! Их едят грубым, варварским методом, без использования столовых приборов! Как вы прокомментируете это, детектив-инспектор? Детектив-инспектор? Лестрейд? Сэр?»

Голос звучал обеспокоено:

— Сэр?

И мягко. Под головой тоже было почему-то мягко. Но Лестрейд решил не поддаваться на провокации.

— Без комментариев, — отчеканил он и больше уже ничего не слышал.

 

Кускам ветчины везет по крайней мере в одном: у них нет носа, который можно сломать.

— Врач сказал, серьезных повреждений нет, но в зеркало вам лучше дня три не смотреться.

— Учду.

— Мы думали, от пола вас придется отскабливать.

Нос чудовищно распух. Под взглядом Донован правая ноздря увеличилась еще на пару дюймов.

— Я б подядке, — пробубнил через ватные тампоны инспектор. Если не считать ощущения, что на него свалилась тонна кирпичей, он действительно чувствовал себя неплохо.

Поясницу прострелило болью. От резкого выдоха один тампон вылетел на пол.

— Ну да, вы просто огурчик. — Донован невозмутимо подняла тампон, выкинула его в мусорное ведерко у кровати и протянула непосредственному начальству новый. — Зеленый и в пупырышках.

Лестрейд безуспешно попытался применить взгляд Старшего Офицера, но не сдержал улыбки.

— Только не смейтесь. Вам нельзя, — предупредила Донован. Губы у нее подрагивали.

— Не бубу.

— И лучше молчите.

— Как быба.

— Вы это специально?

— Бозможно.

Они фыркнули одновременно, и Лестрейд понял, что кирпичей было больше, чем ему показалось сначала. Смех перетряхнул кости, обозначил синяки и ласково пнул ребра. Не самый приятный способ напомнить о реальности по ту сторону стола.

Стол — это константа. Жизнь современного человека делится на время, которое он проводит с одной или с другой стороны.

Работа полицейского детектива редко включает в себя захватывающие пробежки и искрометную стрельбу. Большая часть расследования приходится на сидение за столом. С появлением компьютеров сидеть стали еще больше.

Чем выше звание полицейского, тем реже он выходит из-за стола. Он обрастает кабинетом, брюшком, подчиненными и кучей служебных телефонов. Связи «в низах» начинают таять, связи «в верхах» — пробиваться, как свежие побеги весной. Дела на три пончика решаются, не вставая с кресла, а живое общение заменяют отчеты.

Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд застыл где-то на середине служебной лестницы. С лестницами ему категорически не везло. Как и со столами.

— …мы бы все равно упустили без помощи этого бездомного, схватил его за ноги перед самым прыжком. — Донован закончила монолог и посмотрела с подозрением: — Вы вообще меня слушали?

— Беддомный?

— Не слушали.

В голове разливался звоном тревожный колокольчик, но стрельба в пояснице успешно его глушила.

 

Бездомного звали Спам. Атмосферу вокруг себя он наполнял кисловатым запахом дешевого алкоголя, и от аромата не спасало даже хромающее на обе ноздри обоняние инспектора.

— Хпам, угу. Как конхвервы. Я вах, хвэр, помню, тока не тада када верзила на вах кинулхя, во урод, а? Я вах раньше помню!

С дикцией у Спама были проблемы. Его нос, судя по степени кривизны, тоже знавал лучшие времена. Лестрейд поморщился: правую ноздрю симпатически дернуло.

— Откуда ты меня помнишь? — спросил он. По сути, он выбрался в мартовский ливень только ради этого вопроса.

— А я... — Спам запнулся. Атмосфера и запах явно влияли на мыслительный процесс. — А дама ваха меня того.

— Сержант Донован?

— Хержант, угу. Того. Хпрашивала уже. Хигарету зажилила. Может, вы, хвэр...

— Не курю, — процедил Лестрейд.

В последний раз он брал сигарету в рот девять месяцев назад. Не зажигая, жевал и выплевывал. Сжевав две пачки, облегчения не почувствовал.

— А я вхпомнил! — Спам обнажил в улыбке на удивление целые зубы. — Шерлок Холмх. Про вах говорил.

Это был удар ниже, гораздо ниже носа. Лестрейд представил степень своей популярности среди населения Лондона, не имеющего постоянного жилья, и вздохнул.

— Что говорил?

 

Общественный резонанс после инцидента с Шерлоком рвал аорты. От него нельзя было укрыться даже в здании Нового Ярда. В лифте, рядом с кнопочной панелью, стало стабильно появляться криво намалеванное «Я верю в Шерлока Холмса». Надпись стирали каждый день, но через какое-то время она возникала снова.

— Этого паразита не фиксируют камеры, — покачал головой старший инспектор Биггз и вдавил в панель цифру «5». Лестрейд нажал шестерку.

— Службу охраны проверяли. Может, кто-нибудь из музея? — предположил он.

Биггз хмыкнул:

— Экспонаты разве что. Некоторые грешат на твой отдел.

Лестрейд представил Андерсона, который, воровато оглядываясь, вытаскивает черный маркер... Дальше воображение отказывало. А на воображение инспектор никогда не жаловался. Он посмотрел на Биггза в упор и констатировал:

— Ставки делаете. Кто фаворит?

— Да ладно тебе, Грег, этого Пикассо недоделанного толком и не искали. Ты ведь в курсе. — Биггз понизил голос: — Уилкс от истории с твоим детективом-любителем до сих пор на говно исходит, а Уилкс — тот еще засранец.

Суперинтендант Уилкс не пользовался популярностью. Ходили упорные слухи, что скоро ему предложат освободить свою должность. Правда, они ходили с того самого момента, как Уилкс ее занял.

Лестрейд автоматически поправил:

— Он не любитель. Был.

Лифт ехал слишком медленно. И печально, несмотря на расслабляющий джаз, который заполнял неловкую тишину между неловкими разговорами.

— Как считаешь, парень действительно помешался?

Пятерка на кнопочной панели позеленела и кабинка остановилась. Лестрейд скользнул взглядом по надписи.

— Мое мнение, — сухо ответил он, — ничего не изменит.

 

В стандартной модели вселенной прошлое не предусматривает перемен. Оно может только вцепиться в ногу со злости или выть на задворках сознания, как голодный пес. Или два часа расписывать, как характеризовал «хвэра» один (без)временно почивший (не)фальшивый гений.

Или гореть на странице дочери в Фэйсбуке большими кричащими буквами: «МОРИАРТИ БЫЛ НАСТОЯЩИМ».

Лестрейд закрыл страницу. Подождал. Открыл снова. Буквы не исчезли.

Тогда он взял телефон и набрал номер первой жены, с которой связывался только в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах.

— Да, это я. Нет, ничего не случилось, хотел спросить, как дела у Сэнди. Новые друзья? Волонтерское движение? Замечательно. А чем конкретно это движение занимается, она не рассказывала? Хорошо, спрошу у нее сам. Когда приеду. Уезжаю на неделю. Да, обязательно.

Лестрейд положил трубку.

Он никогда не считал, что Шерлок помешался. Помешались все вокруг: журналисты, сослуживцы, суд и большая часть активных интернет-пользователей. Шерлок же до последних минут жизни оставался самим собой, то есть асоциальным психом с мозгом Эйнштейна.

Ярчайшим умом своего времени.

Не наигравшимся в загадки мальчишкой.

Девять месяцев. СМИ собираются рожать другую сенсацию? Давно пора оставить эту могилу в покое, есть более свежие трупы, которые требуют внимания. Преступления не берут отпусков, в отличие от преступников. И полицейских.

Но ни те, ни другие обычно не проводят отпуска в Ирландии.

— Приезжай, Грег, мы как раз закончили реставрацию фресок, — говорила кузина Джесс. — Там потрясающий воздух и так тихо! Тебе необходима тишина после столицы, не возражай, я лучше знаю. В нашем возрасте нужно беречь нервы.

С последним замечанием Лестрейд не спорил. Кузина Джесс умела настоять на своем. Она была на пару лет старше и на пару килоджоулей энергичнее, а еще увлекалась психологией. Проще было приехать, чем объяснить ей, почему Ирландия не входит в число его любимых мест для туризма.

Но с Сэнди придется серьезно поговорить после возвращения.

~2~

— Заткнуть бы их как-нибудь…

— Зачем это?

— Что ты предлагаешь, Фред? Поймать, свернуть им шеи и зажарить, а потом подать гостям как местный деликатес?

— Ну, не так радикально…

— Фу, Родни! Чайки — это тоже туристический аттракцион, я ведь говорила!

— Хотел бы я посмотреть на идиота, который попрется в нашу глушь ради матерящихся чаек. Хорошо, не устраивают чайки — давайте зажарим гнезда. Китайцы навострились, чем мы хуже? Или можно как-то использовать яйца.

— Твои?

Питер Харнетт, управляющий замка, сжал нервически тощие пальцы в кулак и опустил эту хрупкую конструкцию на поверхность стола. Стол глухо скрипнул. Трое спорщиков притихли.

— Чаек трогать не будем, Нелл права.

— Потому что она считает наши деньги? — ухмыльнулся Фред. Он чувствовал себя вправе шутить на такие темы, так как машина, на которой планировалось возить будущих постояльцев из города в замок и обратно, принадлежала ему.

— Было бы что считать!

— Нелл…

Из коридора раздался грохот. Благодушный вид слетел с Питера, как покрывало с невесты в первую брачную ночь. Он схватился за сердце, высунулся из дверей малой гостиной и крикнул:

— Аккуратнее! На этой кровати рождались и умирали мои предки!

— Если они перевернут этого монстра, кто-нибудь умрет под ней, — буркнул веснушчатый здоровяк Родни, повар. На его назначение повлияла одна существенная деталь: только Родни умел готовить колканнон традиционное картофельное пюре с капустой и ирландское рагу. Правда, этим его кулинарные таланты исчерпывались.

— Свежий покойник прибавит популярности замку? — с нехорошим блеском в глазах спросил Фред.

— Сомневаюсь. — Нелл покачала головой. — Покойники — они как вино, чем старше, тем ценнее.

— Чем старше… — Питер обернулся к ней и замер. Он почувствовал. Этот оргазмический трепет, этот душевный полет, схваченную за секунды до исчезновения мысль — Питер почувствовал вдохновение. Он взмахнул костлявыми руками, рассмеялся и чмокнул Нелл в щеку (та удивленно охнула). — Покойники! Что написано у нас в проспекте? Замок с привидениями. И мы, — он обвел всех присутствующих взглядом, — не можем разочаровать посетителей.

— Леди их точно не разочарует, но свежих покойников у нас прибавится, — заметил Родни.

— Леди уже сорок лет не появлялась, — парировал Фред. — Тут безопаснее, чем у Пречистой Девы под мантией, и меня это устраивает.

— Где ваше воображение? — Питер еще раз заехал кулаком по столу. Стол крякнул. — Если люди хотят призраков, они их получат. Хотят пощекотать себе нервы? И это тоже. Кстати, на той стороне холма, что ближе к заливу, надо организовать древний курган. Подойдет хлам из бывшей темницы, мы все равно собирались его выбросить.

Нелл фыркнула:

— Курган. Из хлама. Кто в это поверит?

— Поверят, моя дорогая, проглотят, как самое вкусное блюдо в своей предсказуемой серой жизни! Они ждут, что мы их облапошим, иначе зачем было выбирать замок с привидениями? Маленькая фантасмагория никому не навредит.

— У нас не работает wi-fi, вот это точно навредит.

— Нонсенс. У нас есть призраки! Кому нужен wi-fi! Они даже не вспомнят об Интернете, обозначим это… например, погружением в эпоху.

— Электричество тоже можно отключить, — вставил Родни, — пусть погружаются глубже. И чаек на обед сами добывают.

— Оставь в покое птиц. Питер, я не уверена, что курган необходим.

— И насчет гнезд…

— Родни!

— Над курганом мы еще подумаем. — Питер с энтузиазмом улыбнулся, вспомнив, что на чердаке Северной башни хранились два сундука с барахлом времен королевы Виктории.

Стол треснул. Никто не обратил на это внимания.

 

Превратить замок в отель Питера заставил жестокая необходимость — родственник, которому замок принадлежал.

В девятнадцатом веке под видом баронета Роджера Фейрфакса в семейное стадо затесалась паршивая овца. Которая оказалась искусным агрономом и добавила к генеалогическому древу Фейрфаксов несколько лишних веток. Нынешний владелец замка был законным потомком баронета, а вот Питеру повезло меньше. Его ветка крепилась к стволу древа ржавой проволокой, и остальные ветки относились к ней с подчеркнутым презрением. Однако по традиции делами семейной резиденции заведовали именно предки Питера. Остальные редко наведывались в замок.

Строго говоря, Дунагор был слишком мал для полноценной крепости. Скорее, его можно было считать зачатком замка, укрепленным домом с башнями. Само его название переводилось то ли как «форт окружных холмов», то ли как «козлиный форт». Верный перевод затерялся во тьме веков, как и цель, с которой форт был построен. С холма открывался отличный обзор на окружающую местность, поэтому раньше замок использовали как навигационный пункт для кораблей и лодок, заходящих в залив Дулин.

Но после того как Фейрфаксы разъехались по мировым столицам, Дунагор пришел в запустение. Для того, чтобы поддерживать его в форме, требовалось слишком много средств. Хотя гораздо больше требовал родственник, законный наследник и владелец. Без его расточительной жизни в Лондоне положение было бы не таким отчаянным.

Над замком нависла угроза продажи или сноса.

Этого Питер допустить не мог.

~3~

Самолет приземлился плавно, но первый толчок от соприкосновения с землей окончательно прогнал дремоту. Лестрейд зевнул. Вставать не хотелось. В салоне пахло арахисом и кофе, было тепло и сухо. А на выходе из аэропорта ждали Джесс и колкий весенний дождь. Графство Клэр приветствовало гостей как умело.

— Погреб с хорошей выпивкой у них в этом замке имеется? — поинтересовался Лестрейд вместо приветствия, обнимая кузину. — Или только фрески?

— Уникальные фрески! — Джесс притворно нахмурилась и погрозила ему пальцем. — В прекрасном состоянии!

— Как и ты, милая. Надеюсь, как и выпивка.

— Если покопаться, можно найти четырехсотлетний ром. Никому еще не удавалось, но мы работаем над этим, — сказали сзади. Лестрейд обернулся. Долговязый парень в кепке с надписью «Дунагор» протянул ему руку. — Я Фред, отвезу вас в замок. Отсюда ехать пару часов, заодно расскажу местные байки и покажу самые красивые места. Только подождем еще двух человек.

Инспектор пожал руку.

— Грег Лестрейд. А что, в это время много посетителей?

— Вы попали в зазор между святым Патриком и пасхальной неделей, не самый популярный период. Обычно народ приезжает раньше или позже.

— Замок стал отелем только в этом году, и мы — первые гости, — гордо сообщила Джесс.

Лестрейд подумал, что предпочел бы уступить кому-нибудь право первого гостя и провести внеплановый отпуск на другом острове. Желательно, одном из Багамских. Нос неприятно пощипывало: кажется, он реагировал на погоду.

— А, вот они! — Фред неистово замахал руками и поспешил к паре средних лет. У этих двоих все казалось средним: возраст, достаток, рост, даже их одежда выглядела купленной по средней цене в среднего уровня бутике. Мужчина, нервно поправляющий очки, наверняка был менеджером среднего звена, а женщина...

Додумать Лестрейд не успел. Пара в сопровождении Фреда подошла ближе, «менеджер» представил себя и спутницу:

— Джерри Тейлор, моя жена Бет. А климат тут приятный, как я посмотрю.

Американцы. Только у них да еще у китайцев хватает энтузиазма на поездку в Ирландию в межсезонье.

— Не слушайте этого ворчуна. — Бет легонько пихнула супруга в бок. — Он до сих пор не простил мне забытый дома фотоаппарат. Но мы же купим другой, правда?

Китайцы никогда не забыли бы фотоаппарат.

— Можете воспользоваться моим, я вряд ли буду много снимать, — сказал Лестрейд.

Тейлор заметно повеселел.

— А вы тоже на совместный сеанс? — спросил он.

— Простите?

— Слет профессиональных медиумов, они так, кажется, это обозначили. Хотя я, признаться, скептик. Но если мир мертвых существует, почему бы не существовать людям, которые могут с этим миром…

Лестрейд молча развернулся и направился обратно в здание аэропорта.

— Грег! Постой! Да погоди же ты! — Джесс поспешила за ним. — Это всего на три дня, маленькое чудаковатое собрание, мы даже пересекаться с ними не будем. Грег!

Она решительно затормозила чемодан, Лестрейд дернул его на себя. Колесики жалобно скрипнули, но выдержали. Инспектор подавил детское желание бросить чемодан со всем содержимым и бежать как можно дальше. До Лондона, например.

— Чудаковатое собрание. Господи, Джесс, это же мошенники. А если они действительно верят в то, что делают, еще и тронутые.

— Может быть и так. — Кузина пожала плечами. — Но ты в отпуске. Считай это медитационной практикой.

— Что? Смотреть на тронутых мошенников и сидеть сложа руки?

— Смотри на них как на рыбок.

Лестрейд представил.

С рыбками у него никогда не складывалось. В детстве он несколько раз приносил мальков с рыбалки, но через пару дней они непременно всплывали кверху пузом. Возможно, это было связано с соседской кошкой, которая пялилась в аквариум так, словно хотела взглядом раздробить стекло. Или им не подходила вода. Или питание. Или им не подходил Лестрейд.

Он позволил себе мрачную фантазию о всплывающих кверху пузом медиумах и уточнил:

— Ты ведь все равно останешься.

Он, разумеется, не считал, что Джесс угрожает какая-то опасность. Захлебнуться эктоплазмой. Оглохнуть от бесплотных голосов. Заблудиться в подземельях и не вернуться. Получить по голове спиритической доской. Абсолютно никакой опасности.

А ему просто жизненно необходимо посмотреть на фрески шестнадцатого века, именно поэтому он вернулся и сел в раздолбанный «Рэндж Ровер» с отбитым правым зеркалом, который, по заверениям Фреда, домчит пассажиров до замка «с комфортом, прямо мигом».

«Рэндж Ровер», судя по его состоянию, тоже выпустили до Кромвеля.

— Эннис в другой стороне, — рассказывал Фред, лихо выруливая по узкой, как кишка, дороге. — Вы ведь на три ночи у нас? Я вас туда заброшу, когда поедем обратно, посмотрите на собор, на площадь торговцев. Город небольшой, за день его можно обойти. Оттуда легко добраться до утесов Мохер и Буррена. Неземная красота.

— Да, Грег, ты обязательно должен это увидеть.

— Честно говоря, меня больше волнует четырехсотлетний ром.

— Четырехсотлетний? — Очки Тейлора удивленно поползли вверх. — О чем это вы?

Фред ухмыльнулся. Чтобы разъехаться со встречной машиной, ему пришлось прижаться к обочине, царапая левый борт ветками кустов. Общему внешнему виду «Ровера» это только добавило шарма.

— В 1588-м к замку причалили остатки Непобедимой армады. Почти двести человек, в основном кастильцы и бискайцы, корабли вынесло на берег штормом. Шериф графства арестовал их и приказал повесить, а тела захоронить в близлежащих курганах. У местных есть поверье, что в обломках кораблей нашли довольно много рома, и его до сих пор можно обнаружить где-нибудь рядом.

Бет рассмеялась:

— Блуждающий ром! Разве он не испарился бесследно за все эти века?

— Ой, не знаю, леди, спросите у наших призраков.

— Я бы с радостью. Но те, с кем я контактирую, не интересуются ромом.

— Странные у вас контакты. — Фред протиснулся в очередной поворот. Дорога стала еще уже, а в опасной близости от обочины замаячил обрыв. — Какая-то определенная эпоха?

— Все проще. Я контактирую с животными.

На пару секунд Лестрейд почувствовал неизбывную тоску по своему опостылевшему столу в своем антиуютном кабинете. А потом вспомнил про Багамские острова и решил тосковать по ним.

 

— Что значит «не можешь протиснуться»?! — Крик Питера эхом разнесло по коридорам, закружило в музыкальной гостиной и вынесло в окно. С утеса откликнулись чайки.

— Тут все забито какой-то дрянью. Эти хреновы ремонтники стащили сюда строительный мусор.

Хмурый Родни выбрался из туннеля вместе с запахом сырости. Когда-то секретные ходы в стенах могли спасти жизнь владельцу замка и его семье. Теперь, по задумке Питера, они должны были спасти репутацию замковых призраков.

Управляющий заглянул в проход, чихнул, взметнув облако пыли, и спросил:

— Успеем расчистить за два часа?

 

Если вы когда-нибудь слышали монолог влюбленного, можете считать, что слышали, как обладатель «Рэндж Ровера» рассказывает о своей машине.

— Он специально приспособлен для езды по бездорожью, это же первое поколение! Здесь электроники по минимуму, компьютер не заблокирует двигатель из-за того, что сломался моторчик щеток стеклоочистителя!

— Я здесь не вижу стеклоочистителей, — сказал Лестрейд. — Странно, что он вообще ездил.

Из-под капота «Ровера» шел густой желто-серый дым. Фред захлопнул крышку.

— Климат-контроль с раздельной регулировкой для правой и левой частей салона, — с патетической грустью произнес он. — Эх, какая была красавица. А как слушалась. Подарок отца.

— Сочувствую вашему горю, но, может быть, мы вызовем другую машину? — Тейлор приобнял жену за плечи. Дождь и не думал затихать, сочась из низких серых туч наподобие капель в китайской пытке. — Отсюда еще далеко до замка?

— Около часа, мы проехали половину пути, — ответила Джесс. — Но я уверена, что нам не придется долго ждать. Давайте пока сядем обратно.

Тейлор подозрительно оглядел дымящуюся машину.

— Сомневаюсь, что это безопасно.

— Да ладно тебе, Джерри. — Бет потянула мужа в салон. — Пневмония будет убивать нас гораздо дольше и мучительнее.

В машине воняло чем-то сгоревшим, причем «что-то» было определенно органического происхождения. Лестрейд предпочел не думать, какая органика могла завестись в двигателе почетного пенсионера британского автопрома.

Не думать о конкретном предмете гораздо сложнее, чем думать.

Пока Фред пытался поймать связь, бегая по краю обрыва, инспектор решил узнать о своих попутчиках побольше. Допрос? Кто говорит о допросе?

— Значит, слет медиумов, — начал он. Отличное начало непринужденного разговора.

— Не смотрите на меня как на сумасшедшую. — Бет улыбнулась. — Это тоже профессия. Как парикмахер или диспетчер.

— Да, или фокусник.

— Везде есть недобросовестные работники. Мы собираемся раз в три года в местах с активной энергетикой…

— Делитесь опытом?

— Учимся проходить сквозь стены, — Бет произнесла это с абсолютно серьезным лицом, но через секунду не выдержала и хихикнула. — Джерри до сих пор думает, что у меня просто слишком бурное воображение.

— Тогда вам надо было писать книги.

— Я всегда ей это говорил, — вклинился Тейлор. — Но она предпочитает общаться с призрачными хомячками. Ай!

Бет шутливо нахмурилась и ткнула супруга локтем в бок.

— А рыбки? — вдруг спросил Лестрейд. Ситуация становилась все более абсурдной, но в нем постепенно просыпался интерес. Если существуют медиумы, контактирующие с животными, существуют и те, что контактируют… с предметами? И, наверное, пользуются спросом.

«Это был любимый комод моей бабушки. Не могли бы вы узнать у него, в какой из потайных ящичков бабушка спрятала закладную на дом?»

Или: «Двадцать лет назад на этом столбе повесился электрик. Меня интересуют подробности».

Или…

— Рыбки. — Бет прикрыла глаза. — А что бы вы хотели у них узнать?

Лестрейд втянул запах горелой органики излишне чувствительным носом и закашлялся.

 

_Зов. Зов. Шевеление. Далеко, на расстоянии от настоящего до прошлого, тянущий отклик: выходи, я выслушаю. Выходи, когда поймаешь приглашение. Когда воскресший переступит порог, выходи к нему навстречу. Мертвые говорят без языка, чувствуют без плоти, любят без сердца. Выходи, когда соленая вода размоет границы._

 

— Фред? Да, я слушаю! Да! Говори громче! Чертова связь. Откуда женский голос, кто там с тобой? Ты один? Они в машине, а машина… Понял. Хорошо, просто прекрасно! О, прекрати, я не об этом. Я пришлю Нелл, она должна была забрать еще двоих. — Довольный Питер повесил трубку. — Поздравлю, Родни, у нас есть время. Эта колымага наконец сломалась.

Родни, который тащил охапку полусгнивших досок, промычал что-то нечленораздельное. Ему предстояло расчистить еще добрых три сотни футов.

Ход опоясывал спальни третьего этажа, захватывал зимний сад на втором и выбирался к кухне. Там он по неизвестной причине круто сворачивал к комнатам прислуги и, обвив их по периметру, под углом шел вниз, к погребу.

Родни сочно проклял архитектора. Сверху на него немедленно шлепнулось что-то склизкое и противное. Родни вздрогнул, отшвырнул противное в сторону и на всякий случай перед архитектором извинился.

 

По мере приближения к океану погода улучшалась. Ослепительно сияло низкое небо, дул свежий атлантический бриз. В бок упирался твердый колючий локоть.

— Тесновато, конечно, — озвучил очевидное Тейлор. — Но в этом тоже есть свои плюсы.

Никто не стал уточнять, что он имеет в виду.

По личной шкале Лестрейда ситуация кренилась в минус. Простая арифметическая задача: один инспектор полиции, один реставратор, один менеджер среднего звена, два водителя, три чертовых медиума. В машине, рассчитанной максимум на четверых.

— О, простите...

— Ничего, Фред.

— Я не видел, что это ваша нога.

— Я же сказал, все в порядке.

— Попрошу Нелл остановиться, и вы сядете на мое место. Мне кажется, так будет лучше.

Что, ЕЩЕ лучше?!

— Не стоит, Фред.

— Я могу одолжить вам брюки. Остались от моего папаши. В отличном состоянии, даже нигде не протерлись...

Лестрейд попытался вздохнуть, но для этого нехитрого действия он был слишком сжат с боков. Помимо прочего, соседка справа не внушала ему доверия. Эта, как она назвалась, мадам Лилит так и не сняла плотную черную вуаль. Еще одна говорящая-с-призраками, Бланш Купер, вызывала подозрения излишней приветливостью.

Отпуск? Медитационная практика? Не слишком хорошо получается.

— …с островов Аран, мой папаша. Его звали Длинный Патрик Пол Без Клыка. Он и на могильном камне приказал это выбить, представляете?

Лестрейд представил, как словоохотливого собеседника поражает внезапная немота.

— Там есть обычай называть первенца Патриком. Представляете, сколько Патриков на один остров? Чтобы не путать, их называют двойным именем. А если и двойные совпадают, прибавляют прозвище. У моего папаши даже прозвище совпадало, пришлось использовать еще одно. Он специально выбил себе верхний левый клык, чтобы отличаться, суровый был старикан. То есть сначала он был просто Патрик Пол, потом Длинный Патрик Пол, а потом...

К счастью, скоро показались башни замка, блеснул под солнцем залив.

Замок балансировал на вершине холма и выглядел истощенным, как будто он удерживался на месте титаническими усилиями. Верхушка одной из башен была сколота, откушена каким-то невообразимым великаном древности.

— Миленько, — вынесла вердикт Бет.

Из-под вуали мадам Лилит раздалось неопределенное хмыканье.

— Кара братоубийцы, — пояснил Фред, указывая на башню. — В 1547-м после гибели главы клана между его потомками началась борьба за власть. Они разделились на две группы. Одну возглавлял молодой священник, вторую — его старший брат. Во время мессы брат ворвался в часовню и проткнул священника мечом. Рана оказалась смертельной, священник истек кровью и умер. А убийцу поразила молния, как раз на этой самой башне.

— Есть мнение, — вмешался Фред, — что это была не молния, а пушечное ядро. Потому что старший брат не умел договариваться с соседями.

Машина остановилась у главного входа, прямо перед массивными воротами. Когда все пассажиры — помятые, влажные и пропахшие гарью — вывалились наружу, ворота эффектно распахнулись. На пороге стоял человек.

— Добро пожаловать в замок Дунагор! — широко раскинув костлявые руки, произнес он. — Я Питер Харнетт, управляющий замка. Если вы хотите познать непознанное...

— Лично я хочу в душ и поесть, — оборвал его Лестрейд. В поддержку этого предложения раздалось несколько согласных голосов.

Человек на крыльце не растерялся.

— Понимаю. — Руки изящно опустились. — Непознанное может и подождать. Ваши комнаты готовы, я прикажу подать обед в каминном зале через сорок минут.

— Обратите внимание на герб! — Фред, который вытаскивал из багажника вещи, ткнул пальцем в неясный силуэт над воротами.

Все дружно посмотрели наверх. Лестрейд разглядел только большие ветвистые рога. Изображение напоминало не то оленя с козлиным телом, не то козла с оленьей головой.

— Этот символ довольно часто встречается на фресках. — Джесс извлекла из сумки планшет и открыла фотографии. — Вот, смотрите: сцена высадки испанцев на берег, герб в углу фрагмента.

— Это олень? — с интересом спросила Бет.

— Должен быть лось. — Джесс увеличила фотографию. Недо-козел стал еще меньше напоминать какое-либо известное науке животное.

— Для лося у него слишком короткая морда. И эманации, которые...

— Я бы и единорога не исключала.

— Что ты, Бланш, он вовсе не чувствуется единорогом!

— Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, дорогая, но ты вряд ли можешь знать, как чувствуются единороги. Я бы сказал, что это неудачное изображение красного оленя.

— Джерри, где ты видел у оленей такие горбы?

— Горбы бывают у верблюдов…

Пока остальные спорили о видовой принадлежности зверя, Лестрейд присматривался к окрестностям. Воздух здесь действительно был исключительный: свежий до хруста, приправленный атлантической солью. Этим достоинства местности исчерпывались. Живописный ландшафт скалился утесами и идеально подходил для съемок триллера про овец, бросающихся в море. Лестрейд смутно помнил фильм с таким сюжетом.

В одном из чемоданов что-то брякнуло.

— Осторожнее, там хрупкое оборудование, — предупредил Тейлор.

— Какое? — проявила внезапный интерес мадам Лилит. За всю поездку она не произнесла ни слова. У нее оказался низкий и глухой голос, с носовым призвуком. Акцент Лестрейд различить не мог, но к чистому, как по учебнику, произношению примешивался некий иностранный элемент.

Тейлор монотонно перечислил:

— Приборы для измерения электромагнитного поля и температуры, инфракрасная камера. Обычный набор человека, исследующего паранормальную активность.

«О да. Здесь только пара нормальных, и это мы с Джесс», — мрачно подумал Лестрейд. Сверху послышалась отборная брань. Инспектор задрал голову: в молочно-сизом небе, под вспаханными облаками, парила чайка.

Возможно, с _парой_ нормальных он погорячился.

 

_Свист. Стук. Соль. Днище о камни, кожа корабля — содрана, кости корабля — выдраны, сердце корабля на пеньковых веревках, зарыто в сушу, не выбраться, не выдраться. Крик. Крест. Кровь. Часовня кренится, в ужасе плачет воск, красное на алтаре, огонь на алтаре, жертва на алтаре — не смыть огнем. Тьма. Тайна. Текст. Откроют ли? Найдут ли?_

 

Чемоданы пришлось тащить по лестнице. Медиумам повезло больше, их расселили на третьем этаже. Лестрейду и Джесс достался четвертый, две комнаты в разных концах коридора.

Для строения, возведенного, когда слово «уют» ассоциировалось с паразитами и каменным полом, комнаты были вполне уютными. Но Лестрейд все равно предпочитал романтическим замкам современные квартиры.

В вопросе материального развития человечества он был оптимистом. Пистолеты гораздо удобнее и эффективнее луков, унитаз намного приятнее дырки в полу. Единственное, что без проблем получается у общества потребления — повышать стандарты жизни. «Это кресло мягкое! -> Это мягкое кресло принимает форму тела! -> Это мягкое кресло принимает форму тела и делает массаж после тяжелого трудового дня! ->Это мягкое кресло принимает форму тела, делает массаж после тяжелого трудового дня, варит кофе и заполняет ваши налоговые декларации!»

Впрочем, существует обратная сторона такой эволюции: «Это, черт возьми, всего лишь КРЕСЛО! На нем, мать вашу, надо просто СИДЕТЬ! Вот раньше умели делать кресла…»

И тогда возникают движения за аутентичность кресел, мода на жесткие неудобные подлокотники из натурального пластика, а также рекламные лозунги вида «Кресло. Ничего лишнего».

Такой же лозунг можно было применить к апартаментам замка Дунагор. Комод, большая кровать, письменный стол и стул рядом — ничего лишнего. Там, где по всем законам современного потребительского фэншуя должен был находиться телевизор, тоскливо висела репродукция «Препятствия пустоты» Магритта.

— Веселый будет отпуск, — пробормотал Лестрейд и направился в ванную. Из обоих кранов текла ледяная вода.

На обед инспектор явился замерзший, злой и совершенно не расположенный к беседе. Его настроение немного улучшило горячее рагу, но вставлять какие-то фразы в общий диалог казалось бессмысленным.

За столом обсуждали привидений.

— Тех, кто появляется постоянно, трое, — говорил Питер, баюкая в ладонях бокал с вином. — Про несчастного священника и испанского солдата вы уже знаете. Как и в любом уважающем себя замке, в Дунагоре есть призрак Леди. Она никогда не открывает лица.

Все невольно покосились на мадам Лилит. Вуаль осталась безучастной.

— Я доподлинно знаю только один случай, когда Леди показала, как она выглядит, — Питер понизил голос. — Свидетелем этого был мой прадед.

— И что же с ним случилось? — спросил Тейлор.

— Он умер.

— От страха? — уточнила Бланш.

— Прабабка утверждала, что от смеха. Когда она услышала его вскрик и поспешила в кабинет, то увидела, что прадед, конвульсивно подергиваясь, лежит на полу и смеется. Склонившись над ним, она разобрала «Леди! Лицо!», а потом последний приступ хохота прикончил старика.

За столом воцарилось молчание.

— Что ж, предлагаю на этой веселой ноте разойтись по комнатам. — Питер встал, одернув пиджак. — Завтра утром я проведу экскурсию по замку и окрестностям.

— Да, — пробормотал Лестрейд, — на сегодня с нас окрестностей хватит.

— Ночью может быть прохладно, мы приглушаем отопление. Но не беспокойтесь, в каждой комнате предусмотрен набор матрасов, одеял и постельного белья из аутентичных натуральных компонентов. Вы не замерзнете.

 

Прохладно действительно было. Из-под двери по ногам веяло сквозняком. Лестрейд разделся, аккуратно развесив вещи на спинке стула, и скользнул под одеяло.

В стенке прямо за ним что-то зашебуршилось.

«Крысы», — решил инспектор. Усталость брала свое, мозг плавно проваливался в дремоту. Даже угроза быть сгрызенным заживо не могла побудить к каким-то активным действиям.

В стенке ругнулись.

«Говорящие крысы».

Послышался тонкий женский стон. Потом еще один. Потом к нему присоединился мужской. В стенке занимались непотребством.

— Потише, — полусонно, но твердо приказал Лестрейд и постучал по стенке кулаком. На пару минут звуки прекратились.

Этого хватило, чтобы изношенный организм вцепился в страну грез бульдожьей хваткой, однако ему снова помешали. На этот раз — неприятное чувство, будто сквозь тебя пытается прорасти бамбук.

Аутентичный матрас кололся. Лестрейд перевернулся на другой бок. В район печени впилась свирепая оголодавшая пружина.

— Да чтоб тебя, — пробормотал инспектор и сел. За окном вдумчиво ухнула сова. В стенке шуршали. — Спать невозможно!

Шуршание стихло, но сова разразилась серией противных насмешливых «уг-ууу». Лестрейд встал, распахнул окно и кинул в непроглядную темень тапком. Потом свернул ковер, застелил получившееся «ложе» простыней и почти настроился на здоровый сон, когда в дверь постучали.

Вспомнив слова, от которых краснеют грузчики, Лестрейд открыл. И замер.

За дверью стояла мадам Лилит. В руках у нее был грязный, но все еще узнаваемый тапок. Она царственно протянула его обалдевшему инспектору:

— Ваше?

— Я… Да. Да, спасибо. Вы…

— Нашла это под окнами. Следите за вещами лучше, они слишком много о вас знают. — Мадам отвернулась, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен.

— Постойте! Что вы делали ночью под моими окнами?

На секунду Лестрейду показалось, что под вуалью мелькнул очень знакомый взгляд.

— Искала, — бросила мадам.

Конечно, это все объясняет.

— Что искали?

— Некоторые травы собирают только при полной луне.

— Но сейчас новолуние.

Мадам склонила голову:

— Именно! — И стремительно зашагала в сторону лестницы.

Лестрейд захлопнул дверь. В руке он все еще держал грязный тапок, от которого почему-то несло водорослями. Спать расхотелось, часы показывали полвторого. Что делать в полвторого ночи в старинном замке?

Под ногами прошмыгнуло нечто. От неожиданности Лестрейд подпрыгнул. Нечто зашипело, метнулось в угол и посмотрело оттуда большими светящимися глазами.

— Кис-кис? — сглотнув, предположил инспектор и потянулся к выключателю.

При свете нечто оказалось маленькой черной кошкой, которая, скорее всего, пробралась в комнату, пока длился разговор с мадам. Лестрейд положил тапок на пол. Кошка забилась в угол глубже.

— Так, послушай. Я тебе ничего не сделаю, просто выгоню в коридор. Хорошо?

Кошка прижала уши.

— Грозный вид, — оценил Лестрейд. — Сейчас я открою дверь, и ты побежишь по своим делам.

Этот вариант кошку категорически не устроил. Услышав щелчок замка, она подорвалась с места и пулей влетела под кровать.

— Стой! Брысь! «Фу» это для собак, да?

С рыбками у инспектора все-таки было больше опыта, чем с кошками.

— Ну и сиди там, — буркнул он, растянувшись на свернутом ковре. Сон коварно накинулся на него из засады. Ни шуршание в стенах, ни звуки за окном его больше не беспокоили. Кажется, в комнате даже стало теплее.

 

Реши кто-нибудь в этот час быка прогуляться по обрыву, он стал бы свидетелем красивейшего зрелища. В заливе из морской пены, лунного света и запаха соли соткалась роскошная трехмачтовая каракка. Она выпустила на волю полупрозрачные паруса, вдохнула ими как грудью и заскользила вперед. Надпись «Мадре Де Диос» на округлом борту загорелась золотом, по оконечностям мачт и марсовым корзинам разлилось мягкое свечение. Затем оно спустилось на палубу, охватив весь корабль. Каракка вспыхнула и растворилась у самого берега.

~4~

Три, четыре сотни лет — она уже и сама не помнила. Кошки не считают время годами. Когда ее, мокрую до последней шерстинки и оглушенную, выкинуло на берег, было светло. Когда она нашла каменный дом, уже стемнело.

Из дома пахло людьми, пищей и смертью. Это было привычное сочетание, но люди мяукали иначе. Впрочем, она быстро научилась понимать их: набор звуков «пшлавон» означал, что надо бежать; «кисидисюда» — что ее могут погладить. Или покормить. Или ударить, но такой риск всегда присутствовал.

Каменный дом был лучше деревянного, где она родилась, а твердая земля вокруг нравилась ей гораздо больше соленой воды. Людей — в том числе перешедших порог — она старалась избегать, но иногда под настроение ластилась к суровой кухарке. Та могла за нескольких задушенных крыс выдать кусочек говяжьей печенки или даже целую почку.

Один из хозяйских детей как-то притащил кошку в родительские покои и играл с ней в шахматы. Особенно ей полюбились маленькие фигурки с круглыми головками. Их удобно было катать.

В положенный мирозданием момент она перешла порог... но зацепилась правой задней лапой за крысиный след. И осталась посредине.

~\\+/~

— Что он там делает? — раздраженно спросил Питер.

— Замеры, — лаконично ответила Нелл, подняв голову от бумаг. У нее категорически не сходились дебет и кредит. Они запутывали следы и играли в прятки. После ночных блужданий по коридорам Нелл было сложно призвать их к порядку.

Питер торжественно поднялся со стула и провозгласил:

— Я не хочу, чтобы он делал _свои_ замеры в _моей_ гостиной! Черт знает что такое. Сначала он поймал меня в коридоре и минуты три плясал вокруг со счетчиками, потом едва не облизал все портреты, пробормотал что-то про частотные возмущения и понесся в музыкальную гостиную, а теперь... Боже мой, да что он делает?!

— Лежит под роялем.

— Это я и сам вижу. ЗАЧЕМ он это делает? Возмутительно. Я знал, что с американцами будут проблемы, но...

Не здороваясь, мимо пронеслась высокая фигура в вуали. Питер вжался в стену и проводил ее очумелым взглядом. Нелл придержала взметнувшиеся листы.

— Ни капли уважения, — пробормотал управляющий и рухнул обратно на стул.

Нелл дотянулась до его руки и сжала в своей.

 

Нелл осела в Дунагоре после нескольких беспокойных лет в Корке и Белфасте, когда компания, на которую она потратила лучшие годы жизни, обанкротилась. Она собиралась вернуться к городскому образу жизни, но постоянно откладывала отъезд.

Замок затягивал. Здесь все шло кувырком, канканом и вприпрыжку. Замок был капризным ребенком с замашками древних королей, сумасшедших отшельников и диких эльфов. О нем нужно было заботиться, его нужно было уважать, следить за его состоянием, читать сказки перед сном и никогда, никогда не кормить после полуночи.

Питер был материальной проекцией духа Дунагора. Или даже духов. На шестом десятке он не приобрел и доли степенности, характерной для этого возраста. Связь с замком, казалось, подпитывала его изнутри.

Питер тоже затягивал.

 

Из гостиной вдруг выкрикнули: «Наверх!» — и две пары ног застучали по лестнице.

— Он что, нашел на четвертом этаже радиацию? — предположил Питер. Рука под пальцами Нелл мелко задрожала. — Надеюсь, Родни хорошо замаскировал проход. Иначе нашим привидениям крышка.

Ночью «привидения» посетили только спальни третьего этажа. На четвертом обнаружился еще один неучтенный затор, и большая часть ночи прошла в попытках ликвидировать его.

В довершение неудач погас большой шахтерский фонарь, которым пользовались вместо лампы. Родни сказал, что с него хватит. Питер сказал, что с него хватит этих «хватит» и до утра затор должен быть расчищен. В этот момент в стенку постучали, и заспанный мужской голос призвал «привидений» к тишине. Нелл сказала всем заткнуться.

Возможно, бедняге с четвертого этажа удалось хоть немного поспать. Но долго нежиться в постели ему не дали.

— Пресвятая дева! — Питер вскинулся и посмотрел вверх. Там кого-то уронили. Судя по звуку, это был мужчина среднего роста. — Паркет выдержал восстание фениев, но на американцев и англичан его уже не хватит!

— Меня тоже, — вздохнула Нелл и снова углубилась в подсчеты.

~\\+/~

Спал Лестрейд отвратительно. Подсознание решило вывалить на него всю копилку впечатлений последних дней. Таких снов он не видел уже лет двадцать, со времен студенческой юности, экспериментальных коктейлей и сладко дымящих косяков.

Для начала он обнаружил, что стоит у здания аэропорта. Вокруг прогуливаются люди в одежде всех эпох, от первобытно-общинного строя до совсем недавних годов. Люди проносятся мимо, как тени, не останавливаясь, игнорируя любые попытки привлечь их внимание. Вдруг из ниоткуда появляется такси с фосфоресцирующими как кошачьи глаза фарами.

— Мелочь найдетхя, хвэр? Традиция вхе-таки, — говорит таксист. И Лестрейд узнает в нем бездомного с нелепой кличкой Спам. Только этот Спам чисто вымыт, выбрит и одет, а еще избавлен от застарелой травмы носа. Но дикция у него не улучшилась. — Так чего, хвэр? Хоть одну монетку бы...

— У меня нет наличных, — признается Лестрейд. — Только карта.

— А я хв'орил! Я хв'орил им! Везде щах энти карты. А те гохпода х монетками х дубу рухнули, монетки! Где ж я им найду?! Но вы, хвэр, не боитехь. Я вах в кредит подвезу. Хадитехь! Время вхе-таки.

— Для чего время? — спрашивает Лестрейд. Ему кажется, что он знает ответ, но не может поймать это знание и облечь в понятные слова. Ему кажется, что как-то мимоходом рядовому инспектору Скотланд-Ярда открыли скрытую явь, за которой прячется великая тайна. Но чтобы постичь тайну полностью, надо сесть в такси. И Лестрейд уже почти садится, когда чья-то рука хватает его за плечо, останавливая.

— Ты перепутал время, — говорит обладатель руки. Лестрейд разворачивается и видит….

— Шерлок.

Слово разносится полушепотом, а эти люди-тени вокруг, эти аномальные пассажиры, ходячие памятники прошлого — подхватывают его и передразнивают: «Шерлох! Хверлок! Хверлох!»

Шерлок морщится.

— Ты перепутал время, — повторяет он. — Почему я должен собирать за тебя камни?

— Камни?

— Время, Лестрейд. Есть ли что-то проще и гениальнее? Оно уходит, покидает тебя, а ты так и не раскрыл убийство моего доброго имени. Достаточно было пойти в морг и спросить.

— Но ты ведь умер, Шерлок, — пораженно бормочет инспектор. — Я не мог ни о чем тебя спросить. Джон подтвердил, что…

— Джон должен был подтвердить. В этом я рассчитывал на него. А в расследовании — на тебя.

— Вот оно что.

Захлопываются врата тайны, открывается калитка злости. В самом деле, откуда он мог узнать об этих планах? У него есть работа, есть собственная жизнь. Бога ради! Он не обязан, ничем не…

Раздражение стреляет едкой шуткой:

— Только ты даже с того света придешь учить меня, как расследовать дело.

Забытый Спам высовывается из окошка машины и интересуется:

— Так вы едете, хвэр?

— Не едет, — отрезает Шерлок. У него странное выражение лица: нечто среднее между обидой и _очень сильной_ обидой. Все вокруг начинает бледнеть, истончаться, крошиться на атомы, Лестрейд хватается за единственный стабильный объект в этой вселенной хаоса. Он хватается за Шерлока. Но нащупывает пустоту.

 

…Со всеми случается. Плохой сон, ужасное пробуждение и пищащий над ухом счетчик Гейгера. Отлетев в противоположный угол комнаты, счетчик продолжал пищать. Тейлор не пищал. Он держался за колено и тоскливо подвывал. Лестрейд вторил ему, держась за бок. Мадам Лилит возвышалась над ними как зловещий черный монумент из светонепроницаемого материала.

— Матрас? — спросила она.

— При чем тут матрас? — простонал Тейлор и попытался подняться. Это удалось ему с третьей или четвертой попытки, хотя стоял он весьма шатко. — Почему вы спите на полу?

— На ковре, — мстительно возразил Лестрейд. — Почему вы врываетесь ко мне без стука? И кто дал вам ключ?

Разговаривать вопросами оказалось заразно.

Отступим на пару минут назад, чтобы охватить картину полностью. За ночь инспектор пару раз перемещал свое ковровое ложе, чтобы избежать сквозняка, и в результате оказался лежащим слева от двери. Его ноги удачно торчали на пути любого, кто эту дверь откроет. А так как по закону Мерфи-Чехова удачно торчащая в первом акте нога обязательно выстрелит к последнему, утром дверь открыл ни о чем не подозревающий Джерри Тейлор. Дальше были ой, бах, бум, брямс, тягучее «ау-у-ч» и некоторое количество лексики, которую может себе позволить споткнувшийся о кошку джентльмен. Только роль кошки исполнял Грег Лестрейд. Из него получилась очень злая кошка.

— Я стучал, — огрызнулся Тейлор. — Было не заперто.

— Что вам вообще здесь понадобилось?

— О. — Глаза у Тейлора нехорошо заблестели. — Я хотел измерить температуру. По предварительным показаниям, в этой комнате она выше всего. Очень странно. Если вы не повышали ее искусственно, она должна соответствовать средней по этажу. Далее, возмущения электромагнитного поля. Привидение может вызывать отклонение показателей до пяти миллигаусс…

— Джерри! — В дверном проеме нарисовалась Бет. Она изумленно оглядела пространство (валяющийся посреди комнаты Лестрейд, едва стоящий на ногах Тейлор, невозмутимая мадам Лилит). — Что здесь случилось?

— Антинаучное исследование, — язвительно отозвался инспектор. — Слушайте, я не против чужих хобби, даже если это охота за привидениями. Но я бы хотел одеться. В одиночестве.

— Температура…

— Джерри! Собери свою аппаратуру и оставь человека в покое. Мертвым все равно, они никуда не денутся.

Бет увела прихрамывающего мужа. Мадам Лилит задержалась.

— Вы точно помните, что ночью запирали дверь? — прошелестела она из-под вуали.

— Склерозом не страдаю, — твердо сказал Лестрейд. После незаконного вторжения кошки он трижды повернул ключ в замке, чтобы пресечь другие посягательства на свое жизненное пространство. Не помогло.

— Значит, здесь был кто-то еще, — с этими словами мадам покинула помещение.

Лестрейд задумался. Кто еще? Кошка? Она не выбегала. Должна быть в комнате.

Морщась от боли в спине и ребрах, он заглянул под кровать. Под комод. Зачем-то выдвинул все ящики. Перетряхнул ковер и одеяло. Тщательно осмотрел все углы. Выглянул в окно — нет, слишком высоко и никаких ветвей поблизости.

Кошка исчезла.

~5~

Допустим, вы чувствуете себя кружкой с отбитой ручкой, ножкой и головой. А еще вы треснули. С кружками такое случается. В вас наливают горячий чай. Или кофе, это неважно. Обычно кружки с радостью принимают такие напитки (как и гораздо менее приятные), потому что для этого они и предназначены. Но вы — да-да, именно вы — кружка покалеченная. Кружка увечная. Кружка, которой нужен клей, а не чай. Поэтому все, что в вас налили, тонкой струйкой просачивается в большой мир, иногда кому-нибудь на колени. Очень неловкая ситуация.

— Что ты говоришь? — переспросил Лестрейд. Он повторял это каждый раз, когда к нему обращались. Все его желания сосредоточились на кровати с нормальным матрасом, а экскурсия медленно, но верно протекала мимо ушей.

Джесс посмотрела на него с беспокойством:

— Ты тоже не мог уснуть? Все, кого расселили на третьем этаже, жалуются на странные звуки. Бет даже уверяет, что видела женщину в старомодном платье с закрытым лицом.

— Видела, — откликнулась миссис Тейлор. — Но это очень странно, обычно я не наблюдаю материальное воплощение духов. Даже животных.

— Еще одна такая ночь, и я точно кого-нибудь увижу, — мрачно предрек инспектор. — А после такого утра услышу и почувствую.

Ему показалось, что воздух вокруг стал холоднее. Нет, жить бы он в подобном месте не стал. Да и умирать, при возможности.

Замок три раза перестраивался. В нем было около сорока помещений, включая разномастные гостиные, кухню, кладовую, столовую, библиотеку, пару кабинетов и бильярдную. Неплохо. Но везде чувствовалось стойкое «вас сюда не звали». Фред, который взял на себя роль гида, с таинственным видом поведал, что замок построен на землях фэйри.

— Дурное дело, — пробормотала Бланш.

Мадам Лилит громко хмыкнула.

Когда группа вломилась в ухоженное полуподвальное помещение, Фред провозгласил:

— Вот она, наша гордость!

«Гордостью» была стена. Точнее, две стены. С рисунками. Лестрейд присмотрелся: на одном изображении явственно различалось колесованное тело. На другом кого-то вешали. На третьем нескольких оборванцев сталкивали в утыканный кольями ров. Судя по задумчивым лицам, оборванцы были буддистами.

Лестрейд поинтересовался:

— А это… иллюстрации чего?

— Здесь собраны славные периоды истории замка: набеги, междоусобные распри, клановые войны, — с энтузиазмом поведал Фред.

— А более мирных сюжетов тут нет?

— Есть библейские. Вон, глядите, Иоанн Креститель… ну, часть Иоанна Крестителя. Но ведь главная часть!

— Я бы сказал, головная.

У вышеупомянутого Иоанна была рожа отпетого уголовника с наклонностями рецидивиста. Буквально пару недель назад Лестрейд препроводил похожего типа в уютную однокомнатную камеру. Кое-кому из таких квартирантов инспектор бы с удовольствием что-нибудь отрезал, но голова — это слишком. Хотя можно отрезать по кусочкам. Начать, например, с уха…

Краем глаза Лестрейд заметил движение в уже отсмотренной части фресок. Он повернулся. Моргнул. Моргнул еще раз.

— Джесс. Подойди, пожалуйста, я хочу кое-что у тебя уточнить.

— О, Грег, неужели в тебе проснулся ценитель искусства? — Кузина оставила группу и поспешила к нему. Они оба выбирали работу по зову сердца, но если Лестрейд с возрастом к зову становился глух, то слух Джесс оставался таким же острым, как и в молодости. — Что тебя интересует?

— Вот здесь. Повешенные. Сколько их?

— Четыре фигуры, помню точно. Это был мой кусок.

— Отлично. А теперь посмотри внимательнее.

Две пары глаз впились в рисунок. Помолчав с минуту, Джесс неуверенно произнесла:

— Я, видимо, неправильно запомнила. Или перепутала с чем-то. У меня остались фотографии, можно сравнить по ним.

— Не надо. — Лестрейд помассировал переносицу. — Пару минут назад их было четверо. А теперь — трое. У этой краски есть свойство испаряться? Причем внезапно и бесследно?

Джесс покачала головой.

— Если тут и были какие-то испарения, то не от этой краски.

Разговор прервал громкий, душераздирающий, бьющий барабанные перепонки по самому больному крик. Кричала Бланш.

 

Отсутствие плоти — вовсе не повод отказывать себе в удовольствиях этой самой плоти. Особенно если рядом крутится симпатичный священник, полный прелестей невинности, обольстительный и недоступный. Четыре проклятых столетия недоступный.

Конечно, не все так просто. Даже сложно. Но он хотя бы тоже католик, это должно сгладить противоречия. А пока есть и другие достойные цели.

Эстебан Хайме Эреньо, наполовину баск, на четверть цыган и в полной мере мошенник, попал в состав бискайской эскадры почти добровольно. Между правом сгнить в тюрьме и сгнить на поле боя он выбрал второе. Но никто не предупреждал его, что гнить придется В ПЛАТЬЕ.

Он ничего не имел против платьев. Он их даже любил. Снимать с кого-нибудь.

На поле экипаж «Мадре Де Диос» так и не высадился. Английские корабли хорошо потрепали его, а шторм довершил их дело, переломив бизань-мачту и вынеся каракку на прибрежные скалы. Местное население оказалось негостеприимным. Полуживой экипаж сковали цепями и поместили в темницу. Оттуда Эстебану, припомнив прежние навыки, удалось сбежать, но задушенного стражника обнаружили слишком рано.

Эстебан не растерялся. Он нашел платье.

 

— Нет, господи, НЕТ! — кричала Бланш. Ее колотило. Лестрейд подбежал как раз вовремя, чтобы подхватить ясновидящую, когда та стала терять сознание. Фред тоже был бледен, Бет прижимала руки ко рту, Тейлор остервенело тряс измерителем ЭМП. Даже мадам Лилит где-то глубоко под вуалью была, казалось, впечатлена.

— Что тут произошло? — спросил инспектор, укладывая женщину на скамью. — Эпилептический припадок?

— Н-не похоже. — Фред сглотнул. — Он-на вдруг…

— Заговорила на старинном диалекте испанского, похлопала меня пониже спины, закатила глаза и выкрикнула какую-то бессмыслицу, — сказала мадам Лилит.

— А по-моему, она слегка левитировала, — добавила Бет.

— Классический случай одержимости! — обрадовался Тейлор. — А вы, мадам, понравились духу!

— Левитировал здесь только нездоровый дух массовой истерии.

— И часто у вас такое бывает? — осведомился Лестрейд.

— П-первый раз. К-клянусь!

— О, какие показатели!

— Джерри, пожалуйста, не сейчас. Человеку плохо.

— Да, при первом контакте такое бывает. Ничего, она сейчас очнется. Видишь?

Бланш действительно открыла глаза и тонко простонала:

— Я не буду. Не буду больше. Я же не ведала. Господи, я же…

Вокруг стала сгущаться Ответственность. Лестрейд чувствовал, как она тянет его за брюки.

Еще приятели по школе часто говорили: «Грег, объяснять все моему папаше будешь ты. У тебя вид такой… располагающий». С ним спокойно оставляли чужих младенцев, собак и деньги. Даже в период увлечения экстази или работы санитаром в психиатрической клинике Брикстона. Таких парней любят родители девушек: симпатичный, трудолюбивый, внушающий доверие. Коллеги считали его человеком, на которого всегда можно положиться.

Как же его это достало. Но кто-то ведь должен, правда?

— Фред, ее надо отвезти в больницу, — распорядился инспектор. — Остальным предлагаю выйти на свежий воздух. Экскурсия по замку на сегодня закончена.

— Мои исследования… — запротестовал Тейлор, однако, получив строгий усталый взгляд, быстро смолк. Правда, измеритель так и не убрал.

 

Эстебан Хайме Эреньо всегда питал слабость к платьям и к мужчинам в платьях (в том числе монашеских рясах) — особенно. Ему самому довелось примерить эту одежду только один-единственный раз — перед смертью.

Итак, сбежав из темницы, он нашел платье. Оно было заперто в простом деревянном сундуке и принадлежало, судя по всему, какой-то служанке. Эстебан быстро натянул нижнюю и верхнюю юбки, закрыл лицо пледом и выскользнул во двор. У него почти получилось пересечь открытое пространство без потерь, но платье, вместо того чтобы отвлечь внимание, привлекло.

Один из конюхов тоже любил женскую одежду. В принципе, Эстебан мог бы уступить его настойчивым ухаживаниям. Но конюх любил женскую одежду на женщинах. Это было непримиримое противоречие, против которого даже кинжал, припасенный Эстебаном, оказался бессилен. Рана в животе не помешала конюху хорошенько приложить противника о каменную стену.

Эстебан плохо помнил, как перешел порог. Его повесили в том же дворе в тот же день, гораздо раньше остальных пленников. Его никто не исповедовал перед смертью, зато за порогом ждал молодой священник. Недоступный и пьянящий.

Только после четырех сотен лет невыносимой муки порог стал тоньше. Возможно, потому что в замке появился еще один мужчина в платье. Свежий, как дыхание новорожденного, стремительный, как андалузский конь, и с таким же норовом.

Но платье у него было красивое.

~6~

Вторая ночь в замке выдалась спокойнее первой. Никто не шумел в стенах и не показывался в коридорах. Кошка уже привычно шмыгнула под кровать, которую обеспечили нормальным матрасом.

Бланш Купер отвезли в больницу, но на полпути она устроила Фреду грандиозный скандал и потребовала немедленно вернуться в замок. Медиумы. Все — либо помешанные, либо мошенники. Бедняга Фред потом сам трясся, как припадочный.

Скандалов Лестрейд органически не выносил. Оба его развода проходили в мирной домашней обстановке, обойдясь несколькими разбитыми тарелками (со стороны жен) и парой сотен умерших нервных клеток (с обеих сторон). Что ж, на войне как в браке. В браке как на войне. Или что там говорят французы... На тебе как на войне?

— Не вздумай устроить здесь туалет, — буркнул Лестрейд кошке и нырнул в сон.

Насчет спокойной ночи он, пожалуй, погорячился.

 

Кружок заговорщиков собрался в хозяйской спальне. На антикварной кровати валялись костюмы «призраков», а сами «призраки» занимались… странным.

— Зачем так драматизировать? — Питер оглядел свою команду. Нелл нервно мяла в руках мешочки с солью. Фред прибивал над дверью подкову. Родни притащил большую связку чеснока и теперь отщипывал от нее головки, методично очищая их и раскладывая на зубчики. — Ну да, одержимость. Ну да, в столовой перевернуты столы и стулья. Ну да, свет постоянно отключается. Но зачем так драматизировать?

— Ты забыл про поющую лосиную голову в музыкальной гостиной, — вставила Нелл.

— Она же никогда не была живым лосем. Дед заказал ее скульптору в сорок седьмом…

— Тем не менее, она поет. Кажется, на латыни.

Питер прижал ладонь ко лбу и гробовым тоном вопросил:

— Чем вам помешала латынь? Берите пример с наших постояльцев: скептицизм и рационализм, прекрасная реакция.

— Может, хоть соли им принести? — жалостливо предложил Фред.

— Самим не хватает, — отрезал Родни и задумчиво пожевал зубчик. — У нас фамильное серебро осталось?

— А что? — насторожился Питер. — Что ты хочешь с ним сделать?

— Чеснок вот есть. Еще нужно серебро.

— Оно против оборотней, дубина, — фыркнула Нелл. — А железо — против фэйри. Чеснок вообще…

— Чеснок — от простуды, — наставительно заметил Фред. — Папаша мой все им лечил. От ревматизма до икоты.

— Правильно делал.

— Я бы вместо чеснока взяла рябину.

— Пойдешь в это время ее искать? — Родни кивнул на часы. Короткая стрелка приближалась к цифре два, длинная не двигалась с места. Она загибалась под углом в сорок градусов и немного подрагивала, царапая стекло. Звук выходил премерзкий. — Поганцы. Испортили часики. Надо, что ли, пастора позвать, пусть выгонит этих ублюдков к чертовой матери.

— Изгонит.

— Без разницы.

— Глупости. — Питер движением руки отмел все вышесказанное. — Вы, друзья мои, забываете, что наши призраки, как и наше серебро — фамильные. Они принадлежат замку. И я не позволю от них избавляться. Это же золотая жила!

— Ты про чаек то же самое говорил, а золота я почему-то до сих пор не вижу.

— Господи, Родни, оставь в покое несчастных птиц!

Часы вредно проскрежетали два после полуночи. Когда короткая стрелка подобралась к трем, Родни обнаружил ужасное — у него кончился виски. Полутора бутылок хватило ненадолго, надо же было запивать чеснок.

 

Как выжить в замке с привидениями, если у тебя кончился виски? Традиционный, не новомодные шотландские подделки. Благородный напиток трехкратной перегонки, медово-янтарный, выдержанный в дубовых бочках из-под бурбона и хереса.

Никак без него не выжить.

— Ах, выпивка, выпивка, мама моя, ты батю сгубила и губишь меня, — гудел себе под нос Родни, нетвердым шагом спускаясь по лестнице. — Но пью я тебя и всё время хвалю. Ах, выпивка, как же тебя я люблю! А я грязный, безобразный, я пьяный в говно…

На последней ступеньке он остановился. Протер глаза. Неуверенно затянул снова:

— И всё, что имел я, пропито дав…

Прямо на него смотрело кроткое полупрозрачное лицо. Оно было печально. Что неудивительно: литургическое облачение призрака покрывали страшные кровавые пятна. На уровне груди одежда была изодрана, как будто туда сначала воткнули что-то большое и острое, а потом вытащили, и так несколько раз.

Родни глубокомысленно кивнул.

— Ага. Знаю тебя. Как зовут, не помню, но знаю.

Призрак не отреагировал. Он так и продолжал пристально смотреть вперед.

Родни почувствовал себя неуютно. Его проспиртованный мозг оказался перед этической дилеммой: надо ли к мертвому священнику относиться с почтением, как к живому? Или если он мертвый, то за священника уже не считается? Может, пусть сам себя изгоняет, раз он священник?

Призрак не двигался. Родни тоже. Наконец эта игра в гляделки ему надоела.

— Вот я тебя сейчас... — Он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и дунул. — Чеснок чуешь?

Призрак не чуял. Лицо его стало еще печальнее.

— Эх, рябины-то у меня нет. Ты, как там тебя... Не помню. Ты выпить хочешь? Тьфу. Как ты пить-то будешь. Но ведь хочешь, а? Не повезло. Бедняга. Я, вообще, тоже чеснок терпеть не могу. Самого от себя тошнит, веришь? Но раз надо... А ну брысь, скотина!

Последние слова относились к кошке, которая прошмыгнула у Родни между ног. Он неловко взмахнул руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие на ступеньке, и с проклятьем рухнул вниз, на призрака. Точнее, _через_ призрака. Все, что он ощутил — легкий холод, как если бы кто-то рядом открыл холодильник. А потом сознание помахало ему ручкой.

Кошка громко мяукнула. Призрак покачал головой, глядя на похрапывающее тело. Оно было непригодно для использования. Кошка снова мяукнула. Призрак нагнулся, погладил ее и тихонько всосался в ковер. Он был очень скромным. С юных лет ему внушали, что Господь больше всего любит три вещи: чистое сердце, простую жизнь и щедрую милостыню.

Про любовь двух привидений друг к другу Господь ничего не говорил.

~\\+/~

Замок спит. Когда у него чешется шестьдесят пятый камень в сто двадцать восьмом ряду подвальной кладки, он сигнализирует об этом муравьям, крысам, мокрицам, улиткам или расплодившейся колонии водяных пауков. Эта колония уже изобрела религию и колесо, вплотную подобравшись к письменности.

Замок спит и видит сны. О хитром слуге, который ночью открыл ворота прежним хозяевам; о чудесном источнике, который помогал защитникам держаться во время осады; об оскверненной часовне, запустении, голоде, потерях, потерях, потерях...

То, что замок видит в данный момент, ему не нравится. Поэтому он, как опытный гроссмейстер, посылает вперед своих пешек. Своих призраков.

~\\+/~

Ветер настойчиво ломился внутрь, как будто здесь он оставил документы, ключи и ребенка. Окно не сдавалось — стекло держалось за раму из последних сил. В кульминационный момент этого эпического противостояния Лестрейд открыл глаза и увидел потолок. На расстоянии руки от себя, шершавый и белый.

— Какого… — начал он, но высказаться не успел. Его перевернуло, и инспектор с изумлением обнаружил, что висит в воздухе прямо над собственным телом.

Очень, кстати, неплохим телом. Немного набрало вес, но все еще вполне симпатично. Потрепано, конечно, но для своего возраста и образа жизни хорошо держится. Надо бы чаще заходить в спортзал. И пробежки по утрам…

Тело спало.

— Это что, мой самый страшный кошмар? — скептически предположил Лестрейд и попытался опуститься вниз. Не получилось. Какая-то сила держала его на строго определенном расстоянии. — Отлично. С детства не летал во сне.

Тело вдруг дернулось. С закрытыми глазами оно зашарило вокруг себя, комкая простыню.

— Что-то ищешь?

Тело не отвечало. На его («моем», поправил Лестрейд) лице отразилась мучительная сосредоточенность. Так выглядела бы коала, которой предложили эвкалипт со вкусом клубники.

Раньше Лестрейд не казался себе похожим на коалу.

Он отчаянно забарахтался в воздухе, но добился только легкого крена на правый бок. Если плавать в очень соленой воде, например, в Мертвом море, получается похожий эффект. Утонуть невозможно, главное — не потерять равновесие.

Тело вытянуло руки вперед. Лестрейд сделал то же самое, но его руки прошли сквозь... его руки. В кончиках пальцев появилось странное покалывание, на этом осязательные ощущения закончились. Вообще все ощущения закончились. Органы чувств объявили забастовку.

— Хорошая анестезия.

Трава (или чем там они надышались в этом подвале), видимо, тоже была хорошая. Лестрейд сделал мысленную заметку снова проверить количество повешенных, когда проснется. На фотографиях их было четверо.

— Эй, пора вставать. Долго прикажешь мне висеть тут?

Тело, не опуская рук, встало. И пошло.

— Куда?! — рявкнул Лестрейд. Он схватил тело за плечо. Естественно, безрезультатно. Точнее, сверхъестественно. — Стоять!

Тело открыло дверь, опять вытянуло руки и зашагало по коридору. Из его («моей!») головы периодически на манер перископа подводной лодки высовывалась другая, закутанная в плед.

— Стоять! Я из полиции! — по привычке взревел инспектор. Голова в пледе медленно обернулась. — Я тебя арестую за угон тела!

Плед стал вызывающе сползать. Если бы Лестрейд мог покрыться холодным потом, он бы это сделал. Ему немедленно припомнился рассказ о призраке леди с закрытым лицом и смерти от смеха. Интересно, если умереть во сне, отразится ли это...

«Я сплю», — твердил себе инспектор. — «Я лежу в своей постели, на своем матрасе. Я не вижу этого... этой... Ехидной мужской рожи с усами?!»

Рожа ухмыльнулась, сверкнув выбитым зубом. Остро захотелось выбить остальные. Рожа изобразила кислую гримасу и спряталась обратно в тело.

— Убирайся из меня вон, вонючий мешок с эктаплазмой!

Тело продолжало идти вперед, а Лестрейда тащило за ним, как воздушный шарик на веревочке. Таким образом они дошли до лестницы, спустились вниз, переступили через не подающего признаков жизни Родни и вышли во двор.

Там, покачиваясь на ветру, ждал еще один призрак. Жестоко убитый родным братом священник, вспомнил Лестрейд.

— Ну, нет. — Он рванулся вперед и влетел прямо в тело.

То, что произошло дальше, для стороннего наблюдателя выглядело бы помешательством.

Представьте себе отвесно уходящие в океан скалы, дикое побережье и мелкий серый песок внизу. Там зарыты панцири морских ежей и большие белые раковины. Кроме раковин в этом летящем песке часто мелькают человеческие кости. Сладко пахнущие заросли маскируют обрыв, туман спускается неожиданно, и неосторожный путник находит на камнях внизу последний приют. Они крайне гостеприимны, эти камни.

Представьте себе океан, чернильно-черный в этот час. Послушайте: он бьется о скалы, как огромное сердце. У прибоя со скалами давняя люблю-ненавидеть-тебя связь.

Наконец, почувствуйте ветер, который ломает зонтики, как спички, и сдувает с ног.

Самая подходящая погода для ночного моциона.

— Лестрейд! — крик разнесся над скалами. Инспектор был слишком занят борьбой с захватчиками своего тела, чтобы прислушиваться. Его толкали в одну сторону, он упрямо шел в другую. Чем больше было давление, тем отчаяннее он сопротивлялся. Он не видел обрыва и не чувствовал ветра.

Когда его схватили за плечи и повалили на землю, призраков вышибло из тела как пробку из бутылки. С органов чувств сорвало блокаду, ощущения вернулись сразу и все. Малоприятный опыт.

Минуты через две Лестрейд осознал, что лежит на камнях, которые больно впиваются в спину, а сверху лежит кто-то еще. Машинально он спихнул «кого-то» хорошим хуком справа. И только тогда открыл глаза, второй раз за ночь.

Лучше бы это снова оказался потолок.

— Давно ты гуляешь во сне? — спросил Шерлок.

~7~

Несмотря на ночную тьму, ошибиться было невозможно. Шерлок. В длинном черном платье. Шерлок в платье мадам Лилит. В платье. Без пальто. Лестрейд не знал, какое из двух этих утверждений шокирует больше.

Он вяло махнул рукой в сторону галлюцинации:

— Исчезни. Сгинь. Развейся.

Галлюцинация закатила глаза:

— Нет, ты не бредишь, нет, мы не мертвы, да, я жив, да, и ты тоже, нет, это не сон.

— Мы не спим? — переспросил Лестрейд.

— Вместе? Я бы заметил.

Настырный. Почти как настоящий. Теперь этот призрак будет преследовать его до конца дней? Отличная компания. «Я и мой невидимый друг, кстати, вы на нем сидите, ничего, он все равно мертв». Мертвее офисных коробок Сити в рождественскую ночь.

Лестрейд снова улегся на камни. Протесты спины он проигнорировал.

— Я не разговариваю с галлюцинациями. В моем возрасте становиться шизофреником уже не модно.

— В твоем возрасте можно научиться отличать галлюцинации от реальных людей!

Призрак протянул длинную руку и больно ущипнул инспектора за предплечье. Тот ойкнул, машинально потер пострадавшее место, и только потом на него рухнуло понимание.

Он медленно приподнялся. Глядя дикими глазами, ткнул призрака пальцем. Палец уперся в нечто плотное и определенно материальное. В нечто живое.

— Так ты…

— Как видишь.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Довольный, как ребенок, который разгадал, где в шляпе прячутся кролики. Гениальный мальчишка, взращенный на молоке Темзы enfant terrible, капризное божество лондонских нищих, человек с жестким диском вместо памяти и кнопкой «выкл» вместо сна, вокруг которого вращается солнце и несколько галактик, чертов воскресший сукин сын! Чертов воскресший сукин сын...

Лестрейд откинул голову назад и захохотал.

~\\+/~

Бесплотный дух гораздо легче ветра. Поэтому Эстебана отнесло сначала к воротам, а потом к разрушенной башне. Несло бы и дальше, не схвати его за шиворот рука помощи.

— Bonum initium, Esteban Хорошее начало, Эстебан (лат.), — недовольно сказала помощь и через стену затащила его внутрь.

Языковой барьер никуда не испарился, поэтому на первых порах со священником приходилось общаться на смеси классической и вульгарной латыни.

— Hostia! аналог «блин», «блядь» и подобной экспрессии (исп.) — иногда вставляя родные слова.

За четыреста лет они привыкли к этому странному диалекту, хотя один теперь отлично понимал гэльский и английский, а второй при случае мог блеснуть испанским. Барьер оказался преодолен.

— Не в упрек, любезный брат по участи и посмертию, но твой андалузский скакун испортил нам всю борозду. — Мэйдок O'Риордан, который носил кровавую фамилию своего убийцы как вериги, со вздохом помог Эстебану подняться. — Вдвоем мы бы одолели упрямца и отвели к нужному месту.

— Я слышу ревность, амиго? Этот скакун не мой, к великому сожалению.

— Имеющий уши…

— Уши имеются, но между ними хорошо бы иметь мозги! Надо брать женщин. Я сразу говорил. Женщины привычнее к посторонним предметам у себя внутри, если только они не монашки.

Белые, как лунный свет, щеки Мэйдока слегка порозовели.

— До женщин сложнее было добраться, — возразил он. — Я надеялся на доброго Родни. Я надеялся на благоразумие пьяницы. Когда Ной посадил виноградную лозу, сатана окропил корни кровью овцы, льва, обезьяны и свиньи, которым и уподобляется пьяный. Поистине, здесь мы видели свинью во всей красе.

— Привычные мужчины тоже есть. — Эстебан придвинулся к священнику ближе. Кончики его усов щекотали бы порозовевшие щеки и мочку уха, присутствуй у привидений зачатки нервных окончаний. Какая несправедливость! Какое жестокое ограничение в любовных играх!

Мэйдок не отодвинулся, но его тон стал холоднее.

— Твои привычки мне известны. Скажи лучше, что делать теперь? Нам не хватит сил на второй заход.

— О, амиго, — Эстебан понизил голос до хриплого шепота, — раз не сработал прямой путь, пойдем кривым.

Он наклонил голову, едва касаясь губами ямочки под вздернутым носом священника. Той самой, куда ангел-хранитель, по преданию, прижимает палец. Однако Мэйдок отстранился, бросив сухое «Ad rem nihil facit» К делу не относится (лат.).

~\\+/~

Только один раз Лестрейд видел Шерлока действительно испуганным — в овраге Дьюэра, когда независимая разработка британских ученых обеспечила всем участникам незабываемые ощущения.

Хотя собака, возможно, боялась еще больше.

Как бы там ни было, Лестрейд повторил подвиг экспериментального газа. Ему удалось испугать Шерлока Холмса, пусть и в несколько ином ключе.

Он смеялся без остановки. Хохотал, когда Шерлок поднял его, буркнув что-то про радикулит и холодные камни, подвывал от смеха, когда они медленно волочились до замка (периодически он наступал Шерлоку на платье, пытался извиниться и снова срывался в хохот), почти стонал, держась за живот, когда они, наконец, ввалились в холл.

Тело Родни у подножия лестницы выделялось в темноте грудой неясного происхождения. Груда раскатисто храпела.

— Мертвецки пьян, — отметил Шерлок.

— Тоже к утру воскреснет. — Лестрейд серьезно кивнул, но через секунду снова фыркнул.

Его распирало. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, сумасшедшим, апостолом, которому Иисус явился через три дня после казни, и все это одновременно. Три дня превратились в девять месяцев с учетом инфляции. Сколько она там составила за пару тысяч лет?

Он хотел спросить это, но почему-то на ум пришло другое:

— Петухи поют на рассвете?

Вот тогда вид у Шерлока и сделался испуганный. Или по меньшей мере нервный. Он странно повернул голову, слегка вжав ее в плечи, и крепче перехватил Лестрейда за локоть.

— Начинают петь ночью.

— То есть уже. Хорошо. Но я все-таки подожду до утра, и если ты не растворишься…

Хмыкнув, Шерлок целеустремленно потащил его по лестнице.

— К тебе или ко мне? — уточнил Лестрейд.

— К мадам Лилит.

— Надеюсь, она не против.

Комната мадам по обстановке ничем не отличалась от комнаты инспектора, но вместо комода в углу стоял большой шифоньер. Его львиные лапы поблескивали в полумраке когтями.

— Держи. — Шерлок снял с кровати плед и бросил Лестрейду. Тот только сейчас осознал, что проклятый дух выдернул его на пленэр в трусах и майке. Температура воздуха вряд ли поднялась выше семи градусов, но раньше телу было как-то не до погоды. — Тебя знобит.

— С-спасибо, что з-заметил, — стуча зубами, откликнулся инспектор. Он завернулся в плед как в кокон и присел на кровать. Две минуты спустя ему сунули в руки кружку с чем-то алкогольным, а поверх пледа укутали одеялом. — Ага. Теперь я официально в шоке.

— Ты в нем ненадолго, — заверил Шерлок. — В детстве ты не страдал сомнамбулизмом?

Лестрейд отставил кружку и внимательно посмотрел на ожившее привидение.

— Слушай, Лазарь, в этой ситуации задавать вопросы должен я. Например, как ты, черт тебя побери, выжил? Почему ни с кем не связался? Что делаешь здесь? И какого дьявола ты в платье?

Шерлок в точности повторил на лице выражение очень сильной обиды, которое так поразило инспектора во сне.

— Тебе не нравится платье?

С ума с ним сойдешь. Чудовище, и ведь прекрасно понимает, что делает. Окружающие, впрочем, тоже понимают… Сложно не понять, попав в эпицентр нестабильной энергии с периодом полураспада в плюс бесконечность. Что бы вы ни делали, не привязывайтесь к ядерному реактору. Не приезжайте к нему домой, когда он на неделю отключает телефон. Не разрешайте ночевать у вас, если он пришел в два часа ночи с очередной разгадкой. Не реагируйте на беспокойство его брата, Харибда всегда рядом со Сциллой. Не оплакивайте его.

Никогда, ни за что не оплакивайте его.

Лестрейд снова взял кружку, сделал глоток и с глубинным спокойствием произнес:

— Рассказывай.

~\\+/~

На четвертом этаже было тихо, как в могиле глухонемого. Около пяти утра эта тишина стала звенеть, давить и совершать прочие нехарактерные действия.

Джесс проснулась. Сквозь шторы сочился бледный зародыш света. По письменному столу, изредка замирая, ползла распечатка фотографии. Она уже пересекла экватор в виде сумки и приближалась к краю Ойкумены. То есть к краю стола.

— Эй! — крикнула Джесс.

Распечатка резко остановилась. Джесс наблюдала за ней еще минут десять, но распечатка и не думала двигаться.

— Вот сейчас я сделаю вид, что уснула, а ты снова, да?

Распечатка прикинулась простой офисной бумагой без малейших признаков разума. Тогда Джесс встала, схватила ее и внимательно осмотрела.

Ничего необычного. Стилизованное изображение окрестностей замка, с ярко прорисованным обрывом. Только слева от ворот странное пятно. Как будто выгоревшее.

— Не помню тебя тут. — Джесс поскребла пятно ногтем. — И пахнешь паленым.

Она, на всякий случай не выпуская распечатку из рук, взяла планшет и нашла оригинал фотографии. На месте пятна красовалась аккуратная часовня.

~\\+/~

— ...не привлекать их внимания, — закончил Шерлок.

— Вот, значит, как. — Лестрейд рассеяно выстукивал на кружке «Некоторые говорят, что дьявол умер». — И Майкрофт, разумеется, в курсе. Кто еще мог нажать на Уилкса и остальных шишек. Он выволок меня из пасти служебного расследования... А, ты знаешь, верно?

— Я присматривал за событиями в Лондоне. Пристально. Между прочим, работа твоих коллег делает мне больно. Я ведь присылал подсказки! Труп в муке, сам подумай, в муке! Подозрение сразу должно падать на хромого индуса из музыкального магазинчика рядом со стройкой.

Это было так знакомо, что на секунду Лестрейд потерял связь с реальностью, зависнув где-то между веснами последних семи лет. С губ почти сорвалось привычное «конкретнее, Шерлок, я не могу предъявить обвинение в обсыпании мукой».

А потом наваждение рассеялось. Шерлок все еще был в платье. Шерлок пару часов назад был мертв.

— Зачем этот маскарад? — спросил инспектор, имея в виду и платье, и мнимую смерть.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Это моя защита, я же объяснил. Меня заинтересовал шлейф странных ограблений, я вычислил, что друзья и родственники жертв какое-то время общались с разными медиумами. В этой среде клиентов часто передают друг другу. Они все шарлатаны, но мне нужен был шарлатан-грабитель. Нескольких я проверил, остальные как раз собрались сюда. Как оказалось, ты тоже. Пришлось позаимствовать чужую личность.

— И обратиться к своей внутренней женщине, — съязвил Лестрейд. — Ты чего-то недоговариваешь.

— Я...

В дверь постучали. Стук был коротким, но уверенным. Так обычно стучат налоговые инспекторы и судебные приставы — они заранее уведомляют, что в их визите нет ничего личного.

Шерлок метнулся к шифоньеру, распахнул дверцы и безапелляционно приказал:

— Прячься.

— Что?

— Прячься, у меня сеанс. Здесь не должно быть посторонних.

— _Что_ у тебя?!

Стук повторился. Шерлок голосом мадам Лилит крикнул «Минутку», столкнул Лестрейда с кровати и попытался запихнуть в шкаф. Шкаф и Лестрейд протестующе скрипели.

— Я сюда не влезу!

— Надо было есть меньше пончиков!

— Боже.

Шкаф и Лестрейд натужно пыхтели. Шерлок стонал:

— Ну давай!

— Я почти… Слишком узко, говорю тебе!

— Быстрее, быстрее!

Шкаф и Лестрейд рычали в унисон.

Когда противодействие двух сил (пассивной — шифоньера, и активной — Шерлока) достигло критической точки, дверцы крякнули, Лестрейд вылетел из пледа, как банан из кожуры, и точнехонько вписался в узкое темное лоно между старым чехлом от гитары и колючим твидовым пиджаком. Шкаф тоскливо всхлипнул.

— Сиди тихо, — предупредил Шерлок и захлопнул дверцы.

Хорошо хоть в окно не выкинул, размышлял инспектор, старательно не дыша в чехол. Судя по слою пыли, шифоньер в последний раз открывали еще при короле Георге. А чехол повесили и того раньше. Как и пиджак. Нет, это не пиджак, это ёж какой-то. Прямо крапивой по лопаткам, через тонкую майку.

Лестрейд пошевелил плечами. Шкаф не одобрил. В его недрах что-то угрожающе проскрежетало. Плотник постарался на славу, сколотив добротное хранилище из мореного дуба, но он вряд ли рассчитывал, что здесь будет прятаться взрослый мужчина. Сельди в бочке чувствуют себя комфортнее.

— Доброе утро, мадам, — послышалось снаружи. Голос Нелл, определенно. — Я не помешала?

— Ничуть.

— Мне показалось…

— Вам показалось.

Лестрейд предпочел не думать, что именно могло ей показаться. От шока, спиртного и духоты его стало клонить в сон, и только молчаливые подколки пиджака внушали бодрость.

— Я так рада, что вы согласились уделить мне время. Простите за ранний визит, но лучше рано, чем… Вы очень компетентны в своем деле. Вчера вы рассказали обо мне вещи, которые я сама никому не рассказывала. Это поразительно, у вас уникальный дар.

— Да, я знаю, — в интонациях Шерлока появилось довольство сытого хищника. — И зачем вам понадобился мой дар в шесть утра?

— Питер обычно просыпается в семь. Он не одобряет мое желание проконсультироваться с кем-нибудь из медиумов. А я считаю, что здесь требуется вмешательство профессионала.

— Во что я должна вмешаться?

Пауза. Лестрейд едва удержался от зевка.

— Мы всегда позиционировали Дунагор как замок с привидениями. На деле ничего сверхъестественного здесь не происходило уже сорок лет. Но вчера — вы сами видели.

— О, и кто это начал? Ходы в стенах, курган, смонтированный пару дней назад, ночные стоны, ряженые фигуры. Жалко смотрится. Теперь с вами решили сыграть жестче.

Пока «мадам Лилит» делала сенсационные разоблачения, Лестрейд боролся с собственным организмом. Организм хотел глубоко вдохнуть.

— Мы только старались прибавить замку популярности.

— Лично вы старались быть полезной, заметной, незаменимой, и все это ради стареющего чудака, которого больше заботит популяция чаек, чем то, как эта блузка подчеркивает цвет ваших глаз. Кстати, оттенок нужно было выбрать на тон светлее.

«Короче!» — мысленно взмолился Лестрейд. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало. Звуки стали путаться и смешиваться, в носу заскребло. Этот тонкий обонятельный инструмент после перелома зажил своей жизнью: он лучше барометра определял погоду, клеймил насморком плохую экологию и различал сорта дерьма с одного вдоха.

Пыль его убивала. Он настойчиво сигнализировал: «Приятель, если мы через минуту отсюда не уберемся, я возьму дело в свои ноздри. И тебе это не понравится».

— Что там такое? — спросила Нелл.

— Где?

— Шорохи в шкафу.

— Полтергейст.

В этот момент Лестрейд оглушительно чихнул.

— Простудился, — не растерялся Шерлок. — Он у меня теплолюбивый. Выменяла его у шамана с Ямайки на третий глаз. Все равно из-за катаракты ничего не было видно.

Лестрейд покачнулся и уткнулся носом в чехол. Шкаф затрещал.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — с опаской сказала Нелл. Она говорила что-то еще, Шерлок ей отвечал, но мозг измученного инспектора зацепился только за спасительную фразу. «Пойду» — значит, можно будет тоже. Пойти. Вон из царства пыли и колючих пиджаков! Свободу работникам Скотланд-Ярда!

Открылась и закрылась дверь номера, щелкнул замок. Лестрейд выдохнул и выпал из шкафа в заботливо подставленное ничто.

 

Глухой звук падения разнесся по коридору. «Что у вас там за скелеты, мадам», — подумала Нелл. Она чувствовала в этой женщине какую-то неправильность, сбивающее несоответствие. Так музыкант слышит в оркестровом туше фальшивящий тромбон. Дело было вовсе не в вуали, внешние эффекты хиреют без внутреннего содержания. Дело было в самой мадам. Она пугала больше привидений, потому что привидениям хотя бы _положено_ пугать. Привидение, которое читает тебя, как книгу, кажется более естественным явлением, чем человек с такими же способностями.

Внимание Нелл привлекла пустая ниша в стене. Раньше здесь возвышалась мраморная ваза, но ее пришлось продать. Из ниши открывался великолепный вид на комнату мадам. Шестое чувство подсказывало остаться и понаблюдать, пока остальные пять твердили сматываться.

«Я подожду немного. Все равно спешить некуда».

«Немного» вылилось в двадцать минут и еще два удара сердца. Нелл задержала дыхание. Из комнаты показалась растрепанная седая голова. Она внимательно огляделась по сторонам (Нелл вжалась в нишу сильнее). Голова принадлежала постояльцу с четвертого этажа, как же его... Грег, Грег Лестрейд.

«А этот что здесь делает? В таком виде?!»

Лестрейд был раздет до трусов и кутался в плед на манер тоги. Его ноги в изодранных носках печально шлепали по полу.

«Вот ты какой, полтергейст», — Нелл ощутила непреодолимое желание хихикнуть.

~8~

Чайки — птицы, по мнению ученых, синантропные. Проще говоря, они селятся рядом с человеком и живут припеваючи. Но колония чаек рядом с Дунагором отозвалась бы на это мнение нецензурно.

Цензурно они отзываться не умели.

Чайки залива Дулин были специалистами в одном конкретном разделе лингвистики. Они могли ругаться на гэльском, английском, хинди, пушту, при необходимости — даже с помощью узелкового письма аборигенов Перу. Магическим образом каждый человек слышал свой родной язык. Эта способность не несла никакой выгоды. Скорее, наоборот.

Как-то на бедных птиц открыли целую охоту родственники Лехри Лысого, которого в пьяной драке убил Лехри Седой: ему послышалась фраза, где в одном предложении умещались слова «шлюха», «мать» и «твоя». Неприятный инцидент.

С тех пор дулинские чайки предпочитали держаться от людей подальше. Поэтому Питер подумал, что бредит, увидев одну из них в библиотеке. Чайка сидела над книгой, и не просто сидела — она перелистывала страницы.

— Кышш! — Питер замахал руками. — Кышш, я сказал!

Чайка подняла клюв от книги и посмотрела скептически.

— Пшла вон! — Питер сделал шаг вперед. На всякий случай он вооружался щеткой на длинной ручке, которой стирал пыль с верхних полок. Тощий и высокий, он напоминал Дон Кихота в бесстрашном походе против мельницы. — Ну!

Чайка взмахом крыла столкнула книгу на пол, предложила противнику совокупиться с самим собой и вылетела в окно.

— Промыть бы тебе клюв с мылом. — Питер бережно поднял книгу. На обложке значилось: «Мемуары и письма сэра Уолтера Фейрфакса, 5-го баронета Фейрфакс».

Странное дело, он от корки до корки изучил все книги, которые хоть как-то относились к замку. Но эту определенно не помнил. Раскрыв том на странице, где виднелись следы любопытства чайки, Питер вчитался.

А через десять минут выбежал из библиотеки, как гепард с подпаленным хвостом. Очень тощий и очень радостный гепард.

~\\+/~

Иногда безобидные вещи становятся монстрами. Например, подушка. В норме вы доверяете ей самое ценное — свою голову, однако мало кто задумывается о том, что может сделать ожившая подушка. Вряд ли она станет гладить вас по головке, хотя...

Лестрейд чувствовал это. Шевеление. Движение. Из-под него старалось что-то выползти. Попутно оно трепало его по волосам и нежно щекотало щеки.

Лестрейд вздохнул и перевернулся на спину. _Оно_ затихло. Минут пять в комнате слышалось только мерное дыхание спящего человека. А потом раздался крик.

Ну, попытался. По правде говоря, это было мало похоже на крик.

— Мффффмммффффммм!!! — мычал Лестрейд. — Ммффф!

Подушка с силой вжималась в лицо. Отодрать ее не получалось, а количество кислорода в легких уменьшалось с каждым не взятым вдохом.

— Мф...

Перед глазами стала мелькать жизнь вперемешку с разноцветными пятнами. Лестрейд судорожно вцепился в подушку, разодрав наволочку. Не может же так кончиться. Не должно. Господи, задушен в Ирландии. Подушкой. В собственной постели. Что за бред!

— Мффф…

Еще немного, и…

И подушка резко обмякла, а затем отлетела в сторону.

— Снова проблемы со сном? — спросил Шерлок. В уже привычном платье, с перекинутой за спину вуалью.

Еще никогда Лестрейд не был так рад его появлению. Ровно до следующей фразы:

— Пока ты спал, нас сделали любовниками.

Похожий эффект производит выпавший из воздуха розовый пони.

Лестрейд открыл рот. Закрыл. Закашлялся. И прохрипел:

— Исключено. Я бы запомнил.

 

Хотя физически в помещении было двое, метафизически пространство делилось на четверых. И это было немного разное пространство. Его разрезал порог, который рано или поздно переступает каждый.

Мэйдок крепко сжал запястье Эстебана, принуждая отпустить подушку, но как только она упала на пол, отдернул руку.

— Ты едва не убил его. Какая в том польза? Если желаешь увеличить урожай госпожи Смерть в стенах этой обители, я против. Здесь достаточно душ отправилось на небеса и ниже.

Повешенный рассмеялся. Под черными усами блеснули белые зубы.

— Ай-я-яй, ну что ты раскудахтался, как наседка под петухом! Я только припугнул его, немного развлекся. Сам знаешь, в этой комнате порог тоньше нитки.

Мэйдок помедлил, глядя в прошлое. Он неосознанно стиснул в ладонях рукава шерстяного подрясника — бессмысленное действие для существа, которое не может чувствовать структуру ткани.

— Знаю. Я здесь умер.

Воздух сдвинулся, сомкнулся вокруг него в эквивалент крепкого объятия.

— Ты никогда не говорил… Будь они прокляты, амиго, это все птичьи мозги. Я больше не полезу в тушу чайки, она отупляет.

Мэйдок улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Зря. Она тебе очень идет.

Воздух сомкнулся сильнее.

— Могу ли я надеяться на твою благосклонность хотя бы в пернатом теле? — мурлыкнул Эстебан. — С перьями, мой солнечный день, можно делать удивительные вещи. У тебя волосы как золото, из таких пастушка ткала одежду великану, чтобы тот снял заклятье с белого волка. Мать говорила, белее горностая. Хочешь, буду твоим волком?

— Тогда волк будет жить вместе с ягненком, — вполголоса процитировал Мэйдок. — А как же перья, сказочник? Ты будешь волком в перьях?

— Кем угодно ради тебя!

Мимо призраков скользнула кошка и вспрыгнула на подоконник. Она могла наслаждаться представлением сразу по обе стороны порога, чем и занималась.

 

— В шесть утра.

— Когда ты уходил, была уже половина седьмого. Почему твое полицейское чутье не среагировало на слежку?

— Потому что оно спало! В половину седьмого утра. — Лестрейд протер глаза. Яснее не стало. — Сегодня я точно запирал дверь, но, видимо, тут все ходят сквозь стены.

Шерлок отмахнулся:

— Если плотность тела будет больше плотности стены, в этом нет ничего сложного, хотя я воспользовался шпилькой. Штифты изношены. Латунный цилиндровый замок, которому больше двух лет, смело можно выбрасывать.

«Смело можно выбрасывать». Что ж, это справедливо. Для отживших вещей, людей, чувств, отношений, воспоминаний и прочего барахла. А что прикажете делать, когда они возвращаются?

Поправлять им платье.

Лестрейд молча поднялся, жестом велел Шерлоку развернуться и перестегнул несколько крючков.

— Так лучше, — сказал он, оглядывая результат. Если постараться, любую ситуацию можно сделать на несколько крючков лучше. — А теперь поясни, каким образом я должен помочь тебе сегодня вечером.

«И зачем тебе вообще понадобилась моя помощь, если все было спланировано заранее?»

— Сегодня, как ты знаешь, последняя ночь в замке. — Шерлок украдкой пытался рассмотреть свое отражение в оконном стекле. — Поэтому сегодня будет совместный сеанс. Родни и Фред очень вовремя уехали за провизией, а вот твоя кузина горит желанием поприсутствовать.

Лестрейд пожал плечами.

— Она всегда любила атмосферные представления.

— За время сеанса ты обыщешь номера Тейлоров и Бланш. Чтобы не светиться на лестницах, воспользуешься тайным ходом, я начертил схему...

— Погоди-погоди. А что я должен найти?

Шерлок неопределенно махнул рукой:

— Что-нибудь подозрительное.

— Подозрительное. — Лестрейд поскреб отросшую с прошлого утра щетину. Весь этот разговор казался ему странным. К подушкам-убийцам еще можно было привыкнуть, но к Шерлоку, который дает бессмысленные указания… М-да. — Ты нормально переносишь этот климат?

— Прости?

— Да так, ничего.

~\\+/~

— Эврика! — сначала в кабинет влетел вопль, и только потом появился сам Питер. — Ты не поверишь, что я нашел!

Нелл вынырнула из бумаг и кисло предложила:

— Давай пропустим часть с моими изумленными возгласами, у меня нет на это сил. Что ты нашел?

— Выход.

— Это открытие перевернет мир.

— Да ты послушай. — Питер присел на край стола, бесцеремонно смешав тщательно рассортированные бумаги в одну кучу. — Знаешь, кто такой 5-й баронет Уолтер Фейрфакс?

— Не представляю.

— Законный внучатый племянник Роджера Фейрфакса! Того, кто обрюхатил мою пра-пра-не-помню-сколько бабку и не удосужился, конечно, отвести ее в церковь! Только Уолтер утверждает, что все-таки удосужился. Правда, после этого скоропостижно скончался, как и сама прабабка. А замок прибрал к рукам его брат... Послушай, я же прямой наследник! Замок принадлежит мне!

Нелл вздохнула.

— Как ты собираешься это доказать? Нужна запись о браке твоей прабабки и Роджера Фейрфакса. Ее наверняка уничтожили. А если даже нет, она сгорела вместе с часовней полторы сотни лет назад.

Питер сник. Но не сдался.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. — Он погрозил обстоятельствам хилым кулаком. — Обязательно придумаем.

— Сегодня сеанс, — напомнила Нелл. — Можно спросить совета у привидений.

— Это стоит включить в обязательную туристическую программу. — Питер снова почувствовал, как внутри зашевелилось вдохновение.

~\\+/~

Только настоящий профессионал может не чувствовать себя идиотом, сидя за круглым столом в конической шапочке и глядя на планшет с электронной версией спиритической доски.

— Это, конечно, походный вариант, — с сомнением сказал Тейлор. — Но инструмент всегда инструмент, да, дорогая?

— В принципе, ты прав, — осторожно ответила его жена. — Хотя электронные приборы в нашем деле скорее мешают.

— Призраки любят все натуральное, — поддержала Бланш.

— Сверхъестественное предпочитает естественное. — Питер энергично кивнул. — Никакого суррогата, чистые духи умерших! Без холестерина! Без ГМО! Без эритроцитов, лейкоцитов, печени, селезенки… Без всего. Да. Экологически безопасны, стерильная энергия, прозрачная процедура, душевный сервис!

Нелл пнула его ногой под столом, и он замолчал.

— Тут вроде бы висела лосиная голова, — припомнила Джесс. — Или я путаю?

Питер снов закивал:

— Висела. Но мы ее сняли. В ней завелись песни... Я хотел сказать, осы. Да. Именно так.

Нервозность витала в воздухе и оседала на лицах присутствующих. Вуаль мадам Лилит тоже выглядела взволнованной. Или возбужденной. Сложно угадать оттенки чувств по куску темной материи.

— Начнем? — предложила Бет.

 

Лестрейд пробирался через ход, а в голове у него крутились неизвестно откуда взявшиеся там строчки:

_Вот за демонами следом,_  
 _Тем путем, что им лишь ведом…_

Бродить в таких местах по ночам — аттракцион для детей: из какого угла на тебя выпрыгнет призрак? Так, третий этаж. На выход.

_Вот за демонами следом…_

Обыскать комнаты, что может быть проще. Обыскать комнаты. Стандартная процедура. Но предложил ее Шерлок, а ничто стандартное не может быть связано с Шерлоком по определению. Скорее он сказал бы проверить сумки ясновидцев на наличие зеленых пятен. Или подробно описать чье-нибудь нижнее белье.

Отсутствие деталей, вот что беспокоило Лестрейда.

Чем больше он размышлял об этом, тем яснее видел, что никакого плана с его участием у Шерлока не было. Оставались два варианта: либо его уберегали от того, что могло произойти на сеансе, либо Шерлок приходил просто поговорить. Первый вариант отпадал из-за присутствия Джесс.

_Встретит путник оробелый,_  
 _Тень былого в ризе белой._

Всем иногда нужно просто поговорить. Вряд ли здесь у него был череп. А Джону Уотсону пока доступны разговоры только с мраморной плитой. Оставайтесь на линии, абонент вне зоны жизни.

_В саванах проходят мимо…_

Пожертвовать фигурой, чтобы спасти партию, так выразился Шерлок. Но жертва всегда затрагивает несколько сторон. Это не только ослабление шахматного войска. Не только конец игры для отдельно взятой фигуры. В четырехмерных шахматах, на которые можно переложить всё наше существование, у фигуры есть близкие. Знакомые. Друзья. Тонкие ниточки, стальные канаты.

Шерлок порвал эти канаты. Натянутые до предела, они больно ударили по всем участникам процесса. Но в него продолжали верить, а если долго и искренне во что-то верить…

_В саванах проходят мимо_  
 _Призрак друга, тень любимой —_  
 _Вздрогнут и проходят мимо._

Лестрейд вздрогнул. Он почувствовал чужое присутствие. Из-под ног раздалось вопросительное «мяу».

— А, это ты, — инспектор расслабился. Еще не хватало, пугаться кошки.

 

— Меня это пугает, — тихо прошептал Питер на ухо Нелл. — Надо было сбежать, как Родни и Фред.

Нелл только сжала его руку. Она всегда это делала, когда он нервничал.

— Не беспокойтесь, вы связаны с домом, это тоже защита. — Бет улыбнулась, положив кончики пальцев на экран планшета. — Если, конечно, призраки подчиняются дому. Считайте, что у вас иммунитет от их проказ. Мы с Джерри применяем другие способы защиты, которые наверняка известны моим коллегам, — она кивнула Бланш и мадам Лилит.

— Соль? — доверительно уточнил Питер.

— Может помочь. Если вы в нее верите.

— В натрий и хлор можно не верить? — Вуаль мадам Лилит колыхнулась от смешка.

— Во что угодно. Некоторые даже в себя не верят. А к другим каждую ночь прилетают ангелы, фейри и Бэтмен.

Взгляд Питера заволокло мечтательной дымкой.

 

Кошка наблюдала, как Лестрейд потрошит ящики прикроватного столика. Ее нефритовые глаза лучились любопытством.

— Тут у нас... Бумажные платки, дешевые серьги, дорогая бритва. А это что? — инспектор вытащил из ящика нечто длинное и по форме напоминающее морковь. Но, рассмотрев добычу внимательнее, быстро запихнул обратно. — Боже, без этого знания я мог бы обойтись. Вряд ли оно пригодится.

Кошка лениво потянулась. Ее внимание привлекла связка ключей, эти блестящие звенящие штучки, которые лежали на кровати за спиной Лестрейда. Когда он обернулся, их там уже не было.

Они с ласковым бренчанием покидали номер в кошачьей пасти.

_Вот за демонами следом..._

Лестрейд ринулся в погоню.

 

В каждом разговоре наступает момент, когда вы отчетливо понимаете, что тема собеседнику неинтересна. Это может выразиться в легком вздохе. Нарочитой зевоте. Блуждающем взгляде. Нетерпеливом постукивании пальцами по ближайшей поверхности.

Или так:

— Что это?!

— Хм... Я могу ошибаться, дорогая, но, кажется, это гей-порно.

У привидений свои способы показать незаинтересованность.

— Откуда у тебя на планшете гей-порно, Джерри?

— У меня нет таких видео, это трансляция.

— Откуда? Сюда не проведен Интернет! Ох, а вот это нам нужно как-нибудь попробовать.

Тейлор покраснел и попытался выключить ролик, но добился только усиления звука до максимума. В конце концов он со злости треснул планшетом о край стула. Экран не поддался.

— О, да хватит уже. — Питер потянулся вперед, вырвал компьютер из рук законного обладателя и выбросил в форточку. На некоторое время в гостиной воцарилась тишина.

А потом стекла затрещали.

 

Лестрейд вышел во двор замка и огляделся.

— Кис? Кис-кис?

Слева мяукнули. Лестрейд повернулся в направлении звука и остолбенел.

На его глазах из большого кургана восставало здание. Оно поднималось ввысь, росло, раскрывалось, как бутон, пока не уперлось крестом в небо. И оно горело. Пламя вырывалось из окон, ревело за дверьми. Через треск перекрытий пробивалось настойчивое мяуканье.

Кошка была спокойна. Больше полутора сотен лет назад она уже видела такой пожар. В этот самый день, между святым Патриком и пасхальной неделей, горела старинная часовня. Ветер гнал пламя в сторону обрыва, кричали люди, на конюшне метались лошади.

— Твою… — выдохнул Лестрейд. Прямо на него мчался огромный вороной жеребец. Времени уклониться не было. Инспектор невероятно близко увидел раздувающиеся ноздри и безумные глаза, отражение всполохов в блестящей гриве, а мгновение спустя все это скользнуло через него, как будто его не существовало. Или не существовало жеребца.

Пожар был всего лишь эхом.

Кошка снова появилась рядом, призывно махнула хвостом.

— Даже не думай! — заорал Лестрейд. — Я туда не полезу!

Из часовни, темный от копоти, выплыл прямоугольный предмет. Предмет дымился.

— Что это?

Кошки не умеют улыбаться. Но выражение на черной усатой морде очень напоминало улыбку. Когда предмет подплыл на достаточное расстояние, Лестрейд различил в нем церковную книгу — из тех, куда записывали рождения, смерти и венчания. Она зависла перед ним суровым прямоугольником.

— И что дальше? — спросил инспектор. Книга поднялась на уровень его глаз. — Предупреждаю, я…

Договорить он не успел. Книга со звуком, похожим на тихий смешок, взмыла еще выше и аккуратно опустилась ему на голову. Огонь погас. Часовня рассыпалась в прах. Человеческие крики и конское ржание впитались в почву.

Лестрейд ничком упал на влажную от дождя траву.

 

Гром стукнул по небосводу молотом. Ураганный ветер одним порывом выбил стекла и ворвался в гостиную. Он закружил людей и мебель, смешал всё в кучу, поднял женщин в воздух и перевернул их вниз головой, как кукол.

Бланш пронзительно заверещала:

— Пусти-и-и-и-и-и-и! Я... Не имею... Отноше-е-е-е-е-е-е...

С мадам Лилит ветер решил поразвлечься — она единственная носила юбку. Мадам аккуратно прижало к стене, и она почувствовала на довольно интимных частях своего тела чьи-то руки. Что только не почудится ослепленному мозгу в стрессовой ситуации.

— Не имею... отнош... Даже не медиум!

— Конечно, не медиум! — взревела мадам почему-то мужским голосом. — Вы воровка и грабительница, вы пользовались информацией, которую получали от клиентов!

— Чей это дух? Кто это? — Бет в восторге кувыркнулась под люстрой. — Кто это говорит?

— Шерлок Холмс!

И всё стихло. Большой круглый стол, который целую минуту продержался в футе от земли, тяжело грохнулся на место. А за ним посыпались все остальные.

Бланш, затравленно оглядевшись, оттолкнула с дороги Питера и бросилась к выходу.

— Эй!

— За ней!

— Куда!

— Боже, ну и ночка...

Помятая толпа вывалилась из дверей главного входа аккурат к отъезду машины. Нелл схватилась за голову:

— Кто оставил ключ в зажигании?!

Взревел мотор. Искаженное ужасом лицо Бланш мелькнуло в лобовом стекле. Сухо блеснула молния, расхохотался гром, машина рванулась с места и понеслась по узкому шоссе.

— Она сорвется, — побелевшими губами выдавил Тейлор. — Господи, сорвется.

Машина исчезла за поворотом.

— Туда и дорога, — бросила Джесс. — Какая буря! Без высших сил тут точно не обошлось.

— Это была не буря, — возразила Бет. — Это...

Она осеклась. Со стороны кургана ей послышалось жалобное мяуканье. Скорее даже не мяуканье, а сигнал SOS: мяу — мяа-а-ау — мяу! И так несколько раз.

Бет пошла на звук. Уже через десяток шагов она громко охнула — в разрытом кургане, покрытый грязью и едва дышащий из-за распухшего носа, лежал Грег Лестрейд.

~9~

Первым ощущением, которое нашло путь к мозгу Лестрейда, стало дежавю.

Не так давно он уже был в похожем положении, где темно и больно. Не так давно его звали, будили от беспамятства, тормошили…

— Лестрейд! Лестрейд! — а потом приглушенно и как-то неуверенно: — Грег.

Слишком неуверенно. Этот голос не может быть таким неуверенным. Почему кто-то вообще сомневается в его имени? Или не в имени? Или не сомневается?

Интересный вопрос.

Лестрейд открыл глаза. Над ним склонилось безликое. Через пару секунд до инспектора дошло, что у безликого есть имя.

— Ш... — попытался сказать он, но безликое выразительно помотало головой. — Мадам. Что...

— Зачем ты полез в курган? — а это уже Джесс.

— С вами все в порядке? — Питер.

— Там еще кошка! — Бет.

— Не вижу никакой кошки, — Нелл.

Лестрейд скосил взгляд, стараясь оценить свою дислокацию. Он лежал на спине. В грязи. Сжимая мертвой хваткой ту самую обгоревшую книгу, из-за которой в носу снова неприятно хлюпало, а голова раскалывалась.

Да чтоб вас всех, подумал он. Сверху откликнулась одинокая чайка.

 

Позже, когда и книгу, и Лестрейда внимательно осмотрели, оказалось, что он вытащил из кургана часть библиотеки сгоревшей часовни. Питер перелистнул пару страниц и застыл.

— Невозможно. — Он дрожащими пальцами гладил желтую бумагу. — Невероятно! Нелл, погляди, я сошел с ума, или это то, что мы искали?

Нелл поглядела. Захлопнула книгу. Поглядела еще раз. Притянула Питера к себе и крепко поцеловала.

— Думаю, они оба сошли с ума, — мечтательно вздохнула Бет.

— Радует, что не я один, — буркнул Лестрейд. Консилиум непрофессионалов постановил, что у него шишка на голове и «что-то плохое» с носом. От немедленной поездки в больницу он отбился, заявив, что сейчас ему нужны душ и хороший сон.

Мечта о сне снова осталась мечтой.

— Так как все-таки вы оказались в овраге?

Лестрейд посмотрел на глубоко замаскированного Шерлока и отчеканил:

— Я хожу. Во сне. Далеко.

— Ходите, ходите и находите! — Питер оторвался от Нелл. Вид у него был пьяный. Он навис над лежащим на кровати инспектором и качнулся вперед, почти ткнувшись носом ему в лоб. — Я, черт возьми, знаю этот курган как свои пять пальцев. Я его сам спроектировал. Этого кургана неделю назад еще не существовало. В принципе. Вообще. Нихиль. Пустота. Только дух над водою. Каким образом вы могли там что-то найти? Каким, святые угодники, образом?!

Тейлор, который все еще был шокирован выходкой собственного планшета, рискнул высказаться:

— Предположу, что здесь сработал эффект кармана.

У всех сделались задумчиво-тупые лица. Когда человек не хочет показать, что чего-то не знает, он выглядит именно так.

— В чем этот эффект заключается? — резко спросила мадам Лилит. Ее вуаль по определению не могла быть задумчиво-тупой.

Тейлор снял очки и стал смущенно протирать их, попутно объясняя:

— Карман. Неоднородность пространства. Призраки называют то, что разделяет мир живых и мир мертвых, порогом. Область за порогом недоступна нам, живущим, зато она доступна призракам. Строго говоря, они находятся между двумя мирами и не могут сдвинуться полностью ни туда, ни сюда. Они у реальности в кармане. Иногда они могут забрать туда, в карман, какой-то предмет. Даже человека. Сказки о фэйри, которые похищают людей — отголоски этого эффекта. Почему некоторые вещи внезапно теряются, а потом внезапно находятся? Их спрятали за порогом. Чтобы достать такие вещи, нужны определенные условия: особый претендент, особый день, особые…

— Все понятно. — Мадам Лилит пренебрежительно отмахнулась. — Идиотизм с одной стороны, удача с другой. Они часто ходят рядом.

«Тебе-то понятно, — отчаянно подумал Лестрейд, — а я теперь чувствую себя гребаным королем Артуром, который достал меч из камня».

— Ни у кого нет сигареты? — поинтересовался он.

— Ты бросил, — хором сказали Джесс и мадам.

Лестрейд примирительно поднял руки:

— Ладно-ладно. Бросил так бросил.

Ему показалось, что в углу блестят кошачьи глаза. Но стоило моргнуть, и глаза исчезли.

~\\+/~

Утром Родни подогнал машину. Постояльцы — невыспавшиеся, но довольные — собрались во дворе с вещами. Они в последний раз глубоко вдыхали прозрачный воздух и любовались игрой солнца на океанских волнах.

Однако уехать без приключений не получилось: все в машину не влезали, и Родни объявил, что повезет только троих, а остальным придется подождать Фреда с починенным «Рэндж Ровером».

— Долго ждать? — спросила мадам Лилит.

Родни прикинул:

— Когда он звонил, сказал, что уже выехал… Минут тридцать, не больше.

Супругам Тейлор выпало быть в первой партии. Лестрейд мягко подтолкнул кузину:

— Езжай, я подожду.

Джесс обеспокоенно всмотрелась в его еще бледное лицо.

— Ты уверен? Выглядишь зеленоватым.

— Езжай. Со мной ничего не случится за полчаса, кроме того, я хотел кое-что обсудить с мадам.

— Ох, старый ловелас! — Джесс шутливо погрозила пальцем и юркнула на первое сиденье. — Не забудь пригласить меня на свадьбу.

— Непременно, — хмыкнул Лестрейд. Он пожал руку Тейлору, обнял Бет, а потом долго следил, как исчезает в изумрудно-сизом мареве блестящий кузов. Рядом прочистили горло.

— Полагаю, ты понял, что никто — особенно Джон — не должен узнать о нашей встрече, — сказал Шерлок.

А то как же.

Слова утверждали одно, но слышалось другое: «Я _хочу_ , чтобы Джон узнал о нашей встрече». Лестрейд различал это в нехарактерной просительной интонации, конвульсивно сжавшихся на ручке чемодана пальцах. « _Хочу_ , но еще не время. Не его время».

Что может быть гениальнее времени?

Инспектор хитро улыбнулся, скинув добрый десяток лет.

— Возвращайся скорее, — сказал он. Так дети зовут умершего понарошку товарища обратно в игру. — Лондонские подонки, убийцы и маньяки тебя заждались. Даже Андерсон работает над понижением ай-кью без прежнего энтузиазма.

— Он и в этом некомпетентен.

— Да ладно, дай ему шанс.

— У меня не так много шансов, чтобы ими разбрасываться.

Лестрейд продолжал улыбаться. Хорошая все-таки идея — эта поездка в Ирландию. Он снова повредил нос, в его теле побывал призрак, на макушке от удара церковной книгой осталась шишка, но разве это главное?

Надо будет серьезно поговорить с дочерью. «Я верю в Шерлока Холмса» звучит гораздо лучше, чем «Мориарти был настоящим».

 

— Знаешь, идея с Бэтменом мне нравится, — мечтательно произнес Питер. Он стоял на крыльце главного входа, вжимаясь костлявой грудью в спину Нелл. Со стороны казалось, что божью коровку обнимает палочник.

— О чем ты? — насторожилась та.

— У Бэтмена ведь тоже был замок, правда?

— По-моему, просто большой дом.

— Неважно. Если это раскрутить…

— Питер Харнетт! Привидений ты уже раскрутил!

— Представь: декорировать подвал в стиле высокотехнологичной пещеры, одну из машин переделать под бэтмобиль, а летучих мышей у нас и так полно…

Нелл вздохнула и нащупала его руку.

 

Никто из находящихся во дворе не смотрел вверх. Иначе на третьем этаже, в окнах бывшей комнаты инспектора они обязательно заметили бы потусторонне мерцающий свет.

Под солнцем волосы Мэйдока переливались золотом. Эстебан, не выдержав, потянулся к ним губами, но священник повернул голову и встретил поцелуй. Эстебан мог поклясться, что _почувствовал_ чужой рот своим, как будто сгнившие вместе с плотью нервные окончания воскресли на каком-то другом уровне. Осанна! Надежда, ты жива вечно!

Когда поцелуй прервался, Мэйдок положил голову на плечо товарища по вечности и нараспев произнес:

— Двоим лучше, нежели одному; потому что у них есть доброе вознаграждение в труде их: ибо если упадет один, то другой поднимет товарища своего. Но горе одному, когда упадет, а другого нет, который поднял бы его. Также, если лежат двое, то тепло им; а одному как согреться? И если станет преодолевать кто-либо одного, то двое устоят против него: и нитка, втрое скрученная, нескоро порвется.

— Откуда это?

— Екклесиаст.

— Умен был, шельма.

— Amor vincit omnia.

— О, помолчи…

Замок спал. Солнце грело его старые камни, океан грохотал далеко внизу. А над утесом неистово матерились чайки.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) «Amor vincit omnia» — девиз позаимствован у Чосера, который в свою очередь взял это выражение из стиха 69 эклоги X Вергилия: «Omnia vincit amor». На застежке четок (фермуаре) монахини возможно дано как двусмысленный вариант евангельского текста «Превыше всего любовь» (I посл. к Коринфянам, XIII, 13).
> 
> 2) Повешенные испанцы и убиенный братом священник действительно фигурируют в истории ирландских замков. 
> 
> 3) Стихотворение, которое так упорно вспоминалось Лестрейду, написал Эдгар Аллан По.
> 
> 4) Помимо прочего автор слямзил парочку традиционных ирландских песен для создания колорита.
> 
> А остальное честно украдено до нас!


End file.
